PoKéNavidad: ¡Nuestros anhelados sueños!
by Hychizu
Summary: A un año del gran torneo de Kanto, Ash y sus amigos deciden pasar la navidad con su familia, sin embargo desconocen que el pasado de una niña podría cambiar todo, pues ha regresado para retomar lo que le pertenece, ¡descubre qué es en esta gran historia!.


El mundo pokémon, un lugar extraño, misterioso y sorprendente… en donde las maravillas envuelven a todos aquellos que tienen contacto con estas mágicas criaturas de diferentes tipos y habilidades… Se dice que aquellos que logran dominar a uno o varios pokémon serán llamados "Entrenadores Pokémon", pero aquellos que logran llegar a la meta y ser un perfecto entrenador, son conocidos como los mejores "Maestros Pokémon" del mundo…

Sin embargo, para llegar a tal puesto, se deben pasar por varias pruebas, en las cuales, tanto humanos como pokémon demuestran sus habilidades y trabajan como equipo, ya sea en las famosas batallas pokémon o en los tan codiciados Gimnasios Pokémon, en donde el retador se lleva una medalla como prueba de su victoria; sin duda alguna, el mundo pokémon es estupendo e increíble, no hay duda que es un mundo en donde día con día, un nuevo entrenador nace y una batalla se lleva a cabo, cada segundo, cada hora, cada año…

El deseo de competir y demostrar ser el mejor, es lo que lleva a muchos jóvenes superarse día a día, teniendo fuertes batallas, en donde no sólo demuestran tener la capacidad de ser llamado entrenador pokémon, sino también, encuentran sentimientos que los unen más con sus compañeros de batalla… la amistad entre humanos y pokémon, es una de las llaves de la victoria, pero… ¿será acaso qué es el mayor poder de un entrenador?

**Hace 10 años…**

- ¡usa tu más poderoso trueno Pikachu! - ordenó un astuto sujeto con una seria mirada de victoria y un rostro maduro  
- ¡resiste Dratini! - grita una pequeña y dulce niña de 9 años con desesperación

El reluciente pelaje amarillo de aquel ratón se eriza al sentir varias chispas azules que lo recorren, creando un brillo a su alrededor y lanzando una gran cantidad de energía eléctrica al cielo, la cual después baja con velocidad hacia una pequeña fuente de cerámica, la cual tiene en su interior a un pokémon místico de color azul que recibe aquella descarga, y más el agua que lo rodea lo vuelve más efectivo. El Pikachu detiene su técnica al ver que su contrincante está totalmente debilitado, la pequeña niña de largo cabello amarillo como el sol corre preocupada hasta la fuente en donde su amigo Dratini la espera, ella mete sus manos y lo saca para abrazarlo fuertemente por la batalla que ha dado. En ese instante se le acerca el maduro hombre de unos 30 años, junto a un amigable pokémon eléctrico en su hombro.

- ¿estás bien? - preguntó con preocupación el hombre al ver a la niña que lo ve con unos tristes ojos verdes, los cuales comienzan a brillar al instante  
- lo estoy, gracias por la batalla señor - sonríe la chica con alegría al mismo tiempo que Dratini mueve su cola por la felicidad  
- veo que tu pokémon está bien, se pondrá mejor si lo llevas a un Centro Pokémon - afirma el señor de piel algo morena al verla con sus serios ojos negros  
- no, el puede curarse con una buena alimentación y ejercicio, algún día se volverá un poderoso Dragonite y cuando lo haga espero volver a luchar contra usted - asegura la alegre chica con seguridad  
- estoy seguro de que te convertirás en una gran entrenadora pokémon muy pronto, y más con todo lo que te he enseñado - responde con cariño aquel hombre al colocar su mano en la cabeza de la niña y acariciarla  
- ¡pika pika! - exclama el eléctrico pokémon al saltar y colocarse ahora en la cabeza de la niña, quien sonríe al mismo tiempo que Dratini se alegra  
- oh claro, también por lo que Pikachu te ha enseñado…  
- ¿usted tiene hijos? - preguntó con interés la niña al verlo fijamente  
- si, sólo uno - responde algo frío el señor al pararse firmemente y poner una pensativa mirada  
- ¿pasará esta navidad con él? - cuestionó la chica al notar un rostro pensativo en su tutor  
- no lo creo, pero al menos se que la pasará bien al saber que pienso en él - responde con certeza el hombre al sonreír y extender su brazo para que Pikachu vuelva con él  
- supongo que debe estar orgulloso por ser su hijo - menciona la niña al despedirse del Pikachu que la deja  
- ¿no deberías ir con tus padres ya? - preguntó el sujeto algo desanimado y evadiendo aquella respuesta  
- ¡ah es cierto, hoy tenemos que decorar nuestro arbolito! - exclama la chica con alegría al bajar a su Dratini y devolverlo a su pokébola  
- en ese caso ve para que ayudes - sugiere con amabilidad aquel sujeto  
- si señor… - se despide la tierna niña al voltear y comenzar a correr - ¡Que pase una feliz navidad!

Aquel maduro hombre ve como se aleja una dulce niña de cabello dorado y vestido rosa de una pieza, al correr por la parte pavimentada de aquel parque en el que se encontraban. Podemos ver que la tarde ya está por terminar y que el sol comienza a ocultarse bajo un cielo que se oscurece, no sin antes dar sus últimos rayos en aquella ciudad, donde los árboles crecen grandes y fuertes con brillantes hojas que se mueven por el viento invernal. Una vez alejada la chica, aquel entrenador y su Pikachu comienzan a caminar para ir a su respectivo hogar, en donde les espera una manta y un chocolate caliente.

Han pasado dos semanas desde aquel entonces, cronológicamente estamos ya a 24 de Diciembre, desde aquel día la niña a visitado a su tutor al parque para seguir practicando con sus pokémon, y tal parece que ha mejorado un poco. Ya de tarde, aquella niña se aleja de aquel parque para dirigirse a su casa, sin embargo nota que ahora es un poco más tarde que de costumbre, pues se quedó platicando con aquel señor. Tras unos minutos de caminar por una ciudad en donde solo las lámparas de las calles alumbran, la pequeña niña de coletas doradas se percata que por su calle hay una multitud de personas y no solo eso, logra ver unas luces azules y rojas, además de un gran brillo naranja con un infernal calor. La chica continúa caminando para ver el por qué de la razón, y su gran felicidad cambia repentinamente al ver una casa en llamas cerca de donde vive. Nuestra chica rápidamente se asusta y teme lo peor, pero aún así sigue caminando para ver que no se trata de su casa y que sus familiares están bien. Como es un poco pequeña y las personas se mueven para ver un poco mejor el acontecimiento, la tierna niña de ojos verdes pasa entre los cuerpos de aquellas personas que no la notan, pero que se mueven al verla avanzar. Cada paso que da, es un centímetro más cerca de las fuertes llamas que hay ahí, la chica se detiene al ver un grupo de personas que no se mueve, ya que son los oficiales y enfermeros, los cuales son comandados por una chica de cabello verde y traje azul, quien le pide a los espectadores retroceder para que la dejen hacer su trabajo. Sin embargo la pequeña no obedece e intenta ver que sucede, pero cual es su sorpresa al notar que la casa que se incendia es su propio hogar, la cual intenta ser salvada por un par de pokémon tortuga de brillosa cola blanca; la niña pierde totalmente el brillo en sus ojos y su piel se vuelve pálida, al mismo tiempo que siente una soledad acompañada de un tormentoso silencio, sus ojos empiezan a humedecerse al pensar en la peor tragedia, por lo que sin pensarlo dos veces corre hacia aquella dirección con unos gritos que llaman la atención de la oficial.

- ¡vuelve aquí jovencita, es muy peligroso! - exclama la oficial Jenny al ver que la pequeña está por llegar a la casa mientras los Wartortle siguen lanzando sus chorros de agua  
- ¡papá, mamá! - grita la niña con temor al comenzar a soltar un par de lágrimas que recorren sus delicadas y blancas mejillas  
- ¡no te acerques hermana! - le gritó un joven no mayor a 18 años al tomarla del brazo e impedir su camino  
- ¡hermano! - exclama con alegráa la chica al verlo detrás suyo e imaginando que están bien, pero eso no quiere decir que no llore ni siga asustada  
- chicos aléjense de aquí - les dice la oficial al tomar al joven del brazos y moverlo, el cual sostiene a su pequeña hermana de la mano, quien se cubre de las fuertes llamas que salen de la ventana de aquella casa  
- ¿y nuestros padres? - preguntó la chica al secarse las lágrimas  
- ellos… ellos están adentro - responde con tristeza el joven de cara y ropas sucias, indicando que ha salido de aquella casa en llamas  
- no… no, no, ¡noo! - exclama la niña al soltarse y volver a entristecerse - ¡papá, mamá!  
- ¡vuelve aquí Nevilia! - gritó preocupado el hermano mayor al ver a su hermana correr de nuevo  
- ¡Wartortle detén a esa niña! - ordenó de inmediato Jenny al voltear y ver la acción de la chica  
- ¡mamá, papá! - volvió a gritar la niña al llorar de nuevo, pero uno de los pokémon la detiene e impide su paso, no sin antes ver y sentir una poderosa explosión que ocurre en el interior de aquella morada en donde efectivamente parece que hay más personas adentro  
- ¡aléjense de ahí! - exclama Jenny al cubrir su rostro del calor y poder de las grandes llamas mientras los Wartortle retroceden un poco al igual que las personas cercanas  
- ¡noooooo! - gritó Nevilia, la niña de cabello dorado que no pudo contener el llanto al ver la trágica escena en donde su hogar es consumido por las llamas, con sus padres en el interior  
- Nevilia… - nombró el hermano al tomarla y abrazarla, sintiendo su delicado cuerpo en sus brazos y las frías lagrimas en su cuello, mientras ella llora intensamente al mismo tiempo que aprieta sus manos, sujetando con fuerza la chamarra de su robusto hermano  
- ¡apaguen ese fuego ahora! - ordenó uno de los bomberos presentes, el cual toma una manguera y ayuda a los pokémon tortuga con aquella labor

Han pasado 3 días desde aquel trágico incidente, ahora nos encontramos en el interior de un edificio blanco con contornos rosas. Para ser más exactos, en una habitación de paredes blancas y marcos rosados, el cual tiene algunas ventanas cristalinas que dejan pasar los rayos de un sol de mediodía, en aquel amplio sitio podemos ver un gran comedor en donde se encuentran varios niños de todas las edades comiendo en sus respectivos platos, al igual que unos sujetos de uniformes azul celeste les ayudan en lo que pueden. Una conocida niña de ojos verdes solo observa su plato de comida, el cual permanece lleno, sin embargo ella voltea y ve como un chico de playera verde camina acompañado de una distinguida señorita de traje violeta y corto cabello café, al reconocer al chico deja su plato y corre hacia la dirección en donde lo vió.  
Ella sale del comedor para encontrarse en un largo pasillo, al ver que los sujetos entran a una habitación la niña los sigue, pero se detiene al ver que cierran la puerta, por lo que se queda parada frente a ella para poder oír lo que dicen, pues se tratan de nada más y nada menos que su hermano mayor de 17 años y la directora de aquel instituto, el cual es un conocido orfanato de Ciudad Milagro.

- así que, tienes una beca y debes mudarte a Johto para estudiar la universidad - dice con tranquilidad la madura mujer al sentarse en su silla y comprender aquel asunto  
- si señorita, creo que es una buena oportunidad para mi y no quiero dejarla pasar, y menos con el estado en el que vivo ahora - menciona aquel chico de ojos azules con emoción e interés  
- ya veo, te entiendo… pero, ¿qué hay de tu hermana? ¿Dejarás el orfanato y a ella para irte a vivir a otra ciudad completamente solo? - cuestionó la mujer con interés al verlo fijamente a los ojos  
- la verdad señorita, eso es lo de menos - respondió el chico algo frío, sin importarle otra cosa  
- ¿qué? - se preguntó en silencio la niña al sorprenderse por la respuesta de su hermano  
- sabes, faltan dos meses para que cumplas los 18 años, ¿no crees que puedes esperar hasta esa fecha?, así podrías tener la suficiente edad para encargarte de tu hermana y después continuar con tus estudios - dijo la mujer de cabello café con seriedad a manera de consejo  
- lo dudo, no creo poder mantener a mi hermana y dudo mucho que pueda cuidarla mientras estudio, no es que la vea como un estorbo pero, creo que es mejor que ella se quede aquí por un buen tiempo, además creo que no ha superado la muerte de nuestros padres y me seria muy difícil lidiar con eso, con todo respeto - responde con sinceridad y un poco distante el joven al analizar la situación  
- desde que confirmaron que eran tus padres, tu hermana ha estado muy desecha, ¿en verdad piensas dejarla sola?, eres su única familia y…  
- con todo respeto señorita, pero creo que es mi decisión y, su trabajo es cuidar a niños sin hogar, yo tampoco lo tengo pero no puedo hacerme responsable por mi hermana, quizás vuelva por ella cuando tenga un hogar y un mejor estado económico - interrumpió el chico con seriedad al verla completamente a los ojos

La niña se aparta de aquella puerta tras escuchar la negatividad de su hermano, el cual es su única familia por el momento. Nevilia comienza a llorar en silencio y corre por aquel pasillo sin ser vista para dirigirse a su habitación. Ahora ella entra en un cuarto con varias camas de manta azul, las cuales están separadas una de la otra, el ver la suya se acerca con cuidado y se talla los ojos, para luego agacharse y tomar una caja en forma de Electrode, a la cual abre rápidamente observando en su interior varias cosas importantes, pero únicamente toma una esfera roja con blanco que se encontraba ahí. Después de eso la coloca en los bolsillos de su pequeña chamarra amarilla y sale de aquel lugar, dirigiendose a la salida. Por otra parte, podemos ver a su hermano y a la directora caminar por un pasillo para dirigirse a la habitación en donde Nevilia duerme, con la intención de que se pueda despedir de su hermano; la mujer de traje violeta abre la puerta y la nota completamente vacía, por lo que al ver pasar a uno de sus asistentes lo detiene.

- disculpa Johan, ¿no has visto a Nevilia?, su hermano quiere hablar con ella - le preguntó con amabilidad aquella señora al detener su camino  
- pues hace rato estaba en el comedor, pero se fue, quizá está afuera en los juegos con los otros niños - respondió algo inseguro el chico de traje azul celeste  
- no es cierto, Nevilia se fue - dice un pequeño niño de 6 años, el cual escuchó aquella pregunta  
- ¿de qué hablas pequeño? - preguntó con amabilidad la mujer al inclinarse un poco y ver los tiernos ojos de aquel pequeño niño  
- la acabo de ver correr, se dirigía a la salida señorita - responde con honestidad el niño al verla fijamente  
- no puede ser, Johan ve a asegurarte - le pide alarmada y algo asustada la mujer al levantarse  
- tiene razón, ella se fue… - menciona el hermano con preocupación al ver la caja de Electrode, pues mientras ellos hablaban entro a la habitación y como la cama de Nevilia no está muy lejos se le hizo fácil ver aquella caja adornada - se llevó su pokébola…

La directora y un grupo de personas salen del instituto junto con el hermano, encontrándose ahora en el gran patio de aquel edificio, mientras comienzan a gritar el nombre de la niña, la cual se esconde en las afueras de las grandes paredes de ladrillo que rodean el lugar; al ver que ellos salen a la calle, Nevilia comienza a huir sin pensarlo más, dejando atrás a las personas que la estaban cuidando mientras su rostro triste, molesto y resentido trata de calmarse, pero le es imposible al tener unas ideas tan negativas en su mente.

Perdí a mis padres y mi hermano me quiere fuera de su vida, creé que soy un estorbo y que debo quedarme en aquel feo lugar, se decía en silencio la chica al correr sin algún destino mientras sus ojos desprenden de nuevo brillantes gotas cristalinas, "¿A dónde iré ahora?, no tengo hogar ni familia cercana… ¡esperen!", la pequeña se detuvo al pensar en una grandiosa idea, pues ha decidido ir con la única persona que en verdad la aprecia: su tutor. Sin pensarlo más, la joven corre por la banqueta de aquella ciudad para dirigirse con la persona que la ha entrenado por vario tiempo.  
La tarde vuelve a verse en Ciudad Milagro, el cielo naranja con azul oscuro indica que está apunto de anochecer, pero eso no le importa a Nevilia, quien entró en un pequeño bosque y ha encontrado la cabaña en donde vivía aquel sujeto. Al encontrarse feliz llega y abre la puerta con alegria, pero nota el interior vacío y oscuro, pues parece que no hay nadie, sin embargo ella retrocede y voltea al este, notando que su tutor en entrenamiento pokémon camina junto a su Pikachu, los cuales parecen que se marchan.

- ¡señor Land, señor Land espere, señor…! - la niña gritó para detenerlo, pero por un descuido tropieza y cae  
- ¿pika? - volteó un confuso Pikachu al reconocer la dulce voz  
- ¿Nevilia? - se preguntó el señor de chaleco café oscuro y pantalón verde al voltear y verla en el suelo mientras se levanta  
- ¡señor Land espere! - exclamó la pequeña de mechones rubios al correr y llegar con él, con un rostro manchado y unos tristes ojos sin brillo  
- Nevilia, me entere lo de tus padres, lo lamento mucho pero, ¿qué haces por aquí? Ya es muy tarde - le preguntó con interés aquel sujeto notando sus fríos ojos  
- señor no quiero vivir en un orfanato, mi hermano me dejará sola y no se con quien ir, por lo que creí que talvez usted me adopte - sugirió la niña de cabellos dorados al verlo tristemente  
- ¿adoptarte? Lo siento Nevilia pero yo… voy de salida, no pienso quedarme más tiempo aquí - le responde un poco triste el señor al no querer romper su corazón  
- entonces lléveme con usted - le pide la niña con decisión al levantar sus manos y mostrar algo de rudeza  
- Nevilia… - nombra el señor al dejar su mochila y arrodillarse, colocando una de sus manos en los pequeños hombros de la niña - no puedo llevarte conmigo, lamento mucho tu situación pero la verdad no creo que sea seguro llevarte, estarás mejor con personas que te cuiden y atiendan con cariño, además, si no puedo cuidar a mi propio hijo, ¿cómo lo haré contigo?  
- pero señor, no tengo a nadie más - mencionó la triste niña al tratar de contener las lagrimas  
- lo siento mucho, pero ese no es mi problema - insinuó el hombre con distancia al levantarse y verla fríamente, provocando una depresión más en la niña que llora de nuevo  
- creí que le importaba…  
- te he enseñado lo necesario sobre las batallas pokémon, pero no sobre la vida, a veces es necesario luchar contra nuestros temores y enfrentar las peores situaciones de esta vida, si planeas ser una buena entrenadora pokémon, debes primero ser fuerte, ¿cómo puedes decir que tienes la fuerza de un maestro pokémon si en tu interior eres débil? Nevilia, lo lamento en verdad, pero esta situación la debes superar, se que perder a un ser querido es lo peor del mundo, pero mientras los recuerdes estarán contigo y esa será tú mayor fortaleza, nunca olvides eso… - le dijo Land con seriedad y sentimiento, tratando de que sus palabras al menos penetren en la triste mente de la niña que se arrodilla y llora, mientras el hombre le da la espalda y emprende camino nuevamente - ¡si no eres fuerte desde ahora, nunca serás una gran persona!

Aquel sujeto se marcha junto a su Pikachu, dejando a la solitaria y triste niña en aquel bosque de grandes árboles mientras la noche comienza a nacer. Nevilia continúa llorando sin superar lo que últimamente le ha sucedido, tantas cosas, tantos sufrimientos y partidas, ella no puede creer que haya personas con sentimientos fríos, pero no comprende que lo hacen por su bien, pues no todos pueden ocuparse de ella.

- ¿pika? - preguntó un triste Pikachu a su entrenador al voltear y ver por ultima vez a la niña  
- lo siento Pikachu, hice lo correcto… no puedo ocuparme de ella y creo, que debe luchar sola - responde con seriedad el sujeto de cabello y ojos negros al acomodarse la mochila mientras continúa alejándose con Pikachu a un lado  
- todos me dejan y dicen que debo ser fuerte… - se dice Nevilia al levantarse y tallarse la cara, dejando de llorar completamente para después meter una de sus manos en los bolsillos de su chamarra, tomando la pokébola de su fiel Dratini a la cual ve detenidamente - señor Land, usted tiene razón, si quiero ser una gran entrenadora debo ser fuerte, olvidarme de todo esto, quizá muchos festejen estas fechas con alegria pero yo lo haré con sabiduría, no olvidaré nunca ésta Navidad… cada año todos la celebraran sin problemas, pero yo siempre recordaré a mis padres y por ellos, me volveré la entrenadora pokémon más fuerte del mundo…  
- y no dejaré, que alguien más disfrute lo que me pertenece - mencionó una joven y decidida mujer con una fría y penetrante mirada

****

PoKéNaViDaD: _¡Nuestros anhelados sueños!_

**Hace 3 semanas.**  
En algún lugar de Johto…

- ¡no puedes escapar de nosotros! - exclamó un joven chico al correr por un oscuro bosque, quien parece estar persiguiendo algo  
- kou, kou… - se oye de la criatura que está huyendo  
- ¡oh no, Charizard usa tu llamarada! - ordenó una chica de aspecto decidido y dulce, la cual vuela montada en un gran dragón naranja

La criatura que está huyendo es un místico pokémon en forma de can pero con apariencia de tigre, con un brillante y hermoso pelaje amarillo acompañado de líneas curveadas de color negro, sus piernas son algo cortas y delgadas, pero muestran unas afiladas y gruesas garras de color arena, en cambio su rostro cuenta con una coraza negra y unos largos bigotes azules, además de filosos colmillos, cabe mencionar que parece tener una redonda melena plateada que deja libre lo que serian largos y rizados cabellos violetas que parecen algodón de azúcar, para finalizar tiene una cola azul celeste con forma de relámpago. Este legendario pokémon continúa su paso evadiendo los árboles que se le cruzan, pero una vez llegando a un espacio más abierto lo detiene una muralla de fuego que impide su movimiento. El pokémon voltea para observas a sus atacantes bajo la brillante noche de invierno, observando a dos chicos acercándose, uno de ellos baja de un pokémon dragón de color naranja, de grandes alas y cola llameante, mientras que el otro se detiene junto a una criatura metálica conformada por tres esferas grises de un ojo y dos imanes en forma de U cada una, este último personaje es un conocido pokémon eléctrico conocido como Magneton.

- haz esto de la manera más fácil y saldrás ileso - sugiere el chico de pañoleta roja con firmeza  
- ¡raikoooo! - gruñe aquel pokémon al brillar intensamente y comenzar a disparar una descarga eléctrica  
- ¡Magneton es hora de utilizar tu Imán Explosivo! - ordenó aquel chico de gruesa voz rápidamente

Raikou ha lanzado desde cuerpo varios truenos amarillos que parecen simples cadenas, los cuales se acercan con velocidad a los dos chicos, sin embargo el Magneton del hombre se interpone en su camino y con sus imanes empieza a absorber la energía que el legendario pokémon emane. Podemos ver como Raikou continua lanzando con todo su poder aquella electricidad, pero no importa hacia donde la envié, pues Magneton la atrae hacia el y lo más importante, absorbe la energía del pokémon, es decir, al mismo tiempo que absorbe la electricidad hace que el pokémon gaste más energías como si lo estuviese exprimiendo. Una vez que el tigre amarillo parece estarse debilitando, se inclina un poco, pero la chica de ojos cafés le ordena a su pokémon de fuego que utilice uno de sus lanzallamas, y así es como ocurre. Charizard abre su gran hocico y una columna llameante sale de ella, con esto golpea bruscamente al pokémon que deja su energía y es lanzado hacia atrás; al mismo tiempo el entrenador del Magneton le ordena que concluya su ataque Imán Explosivo, por lo que los tres ojos de aquel pokémon brillan como faroles y en un abrir y cerrar de ojos dispara grandes descargas blancas y azules al suelo desde sus imanes. Como algo natural, sabemos que la tierra no es buena conductora de la electricidad, sin embargo parece que esta técnica sobrepasa aquella ley, pues de la tierra se crea una esfera azul muy brillante que se mueve hacia donde esta Raikou mientras es guiada y aumentada con el poder que Magneton continúa transmitiendo. De forma rápida aquella esfera golpea al pokémon de trueno quien parece recibir la descarga que el mismo envió pero aumentado diez veces, pues aquella desconocida técnica parece ser muy fuerte. El joven de chaleco rojo camina un poco y arroja una pequeña esfera morada con circulos rosas a la criatura que permanece débil con chispas en su cuerpo, aquella bola conocida como Masterball se abre y facilmente introduce al pokémon en su interior, dando por logrado aquella captura que resulto ser muy fácil.

- esto no fue tan difícil como pensaba - dice con simpatía la chica al devolver a su Charizard  
- bien, ya tenemos a Raikou y junto con Entei y Suicune, no falta mucho para llevar a cabo nuestro plan - dice una chica de fría voz al aparecer entre algunos arbustos  
- ¿y ahora qué hacemos? - preguntó con interés el chico de pañoleta roja  
- sencillo, esperar a que llegue el momento… - sonríe aquella nueva chica al darse la vuelta y caminar, ocultándose entre las sombras de los grandes árboles bajo aquella oscura noche

**- Tiempo actual…**

Un nuevo día ha nacido en la región de Kanto, y como no podemos esperar más, nos encontramos ahora en Pueblo Paleta, lugar de origen de un conocido entrenador pokémon que muchos de nosotros queremos y que algunos pocos detestan. Sin embargo no creo que debamos centrarnos mucho en eso, pues nuestros queridos amigos y habitantes de Pueblo Paleta, y no solo de ahí, se preparan para una nueva navidad, la cual esperan con ansias. Entre todos los espacios libres de aquel sitio, nos centraremos especialmente en un lugar en especial, una pequeña morada de color blanco con tejado guinda, la cual cuenta con un espectacular y hermoso jardín de diversas y coloridas flores que son cuidadas y regadas por un personaje muy chistoso y peculiar con forma de payaso, un pokémon conocido como Mr. Mime. Pero por otra parte nos encontramos también con un singular chico de estatura media, de cabello oscuro y gorra roja, en cuyos hombros podemos encontrar a un peculiar pokémon amarillo de mofletes rojos y electrificante cola, los cuales son acompañados por una chica de cabello naranja y ojos verdes, la cual viste un traje de invierno color magenta no muy grueso.

- ¡mamá ya llegamos! - gritó aquel chico con entusiasmo al abrir la puerta de su hogar  
- ¿señora Ketchum? - preguntó algo desorientada la chica al entrar y cerrar la puerta que su distraído compañero dejo abierta  
- ¡hola Ash, Misty! - saluda cordialmente una alegre chica de ropas verdes al aparecer de otra habitación  
- ¡pikaaa! - exclama con alegría el pokémon al dar un gran salto para ir con la chica que aparece  
- ¡¿May?! - preguntaron a la vez y con asombro los chicos al reconocer a la joven de cabello café al abrazar tiernamente al pokémon eléctrico  
- ¿qué haces aquí May, no deberías estar con tu familia? - preguntó Misty con interés y a la vez asombrada  
- vaya, se nota que en verdad me quieren aquí… - respondió algo indignada la coordinadora pero con ironía para causar gracia  
- no es eso jeje, es que nos sorprende verte en estas fechas – dice Ash algo apenado pero con asombro  
- pues para ser honesta, Max inició su viaje pokémon hace unos meses y mis padres no querían que pasará esta Navidad sola, por lo que le preguntaron al profesor Oak si podía pasar la navidad con ustedes, y así ellos podían ir a un crucero en ese tiempo - contesta con alegria la chica al bajar a Pikachu, quien vuelve con Ash  
- pues faltan 5 días para Navidad, pero en todo caso bienvenida, será un gusto que estés aquí - dice Misty con alegría al sonreír  
- ya lo creo, además sirve que me inscribo en el torneo de Navidad, en esta ocasión si pienso participar - insinúa la chica con seguridad y emoción  
- ¡pues en ese caso daré lo mejor que tenga! - exclama con entusiasmo Ash al hacer una pose de victoria  
- aunque, ¿dónde será en esta ocasión? - preguntó la chica de traje verde con interés  
- será en Ciudad Celeste, antes de venir para acá ya estaban dando las promociones - responde con felicidad la pelirroja  
- así es y por eso nos estamos preparando ahora, para poder llegar a tiempo - continua Ash con la respuesta al sonreír y pasar su dedo por la nariz  
- ¡pika pika! - exclama el pokémon con alegria  
- ¡oh Ash ya volviste, hola Misty! - exclamó Delia, la mamá de Ash, la cual al parecer estaba en su jardín, pues trae puesto unos delicados guantes amarillos y un gorro de paja con forma de Bellossom  
- hola señora Ketchum - saludó Misty con educación  
- hijo, tengo que hacer algunas cosas importantes y necesito que compres las siguientes cosas para la despensa de la semana - comenta la señora de cabello café al darle una pequeña hoja a su hijo, para después dejar su sombrero y guantes en la mesa del comedor  
- amm, pero mamá…  
- se que tienes que hacer cosas pero será rápido, además no tengo mucho tiempo, iré con Mr. Mime con la señora Cleybore por algunas cosas que le encargué, nos vemos en unos minutos, adiós - se despidió con amabilidad pero algo apresurada aquella mujer al salir  
- vaya… son demasiadas cosas - dijo con preocupación el chico al ver la lista con detenimiento  
- si quieres May y yo podemos acompañarte - sugiere Misty con seriedad  
- me parece una gran idea - menciona con emoción y alegria aquel chico de pantalón azul

Ha pasado más o menos una hora desde aquel detalle. Nuestros tres jóvenes entrenadores caminan ahora por las calles de Pueblo Paleta bajo una tarde de invierno, de un cielo azul con algunas nubes esponjosas de color blanco, al igual que algunas aves pokémon volar sin problemas, pues el clima ahora es agradable, no hace mucho frío ni calor, por lo que las personas pueden llevar chamarras ligeras o bien, no llevar ropa de invierno puesta, sin embargo para prevenir alguna enfermedad o un cambio drástico del clima las usan. Podemos ver como los entrenadores avanzan entre las tantas calles sin pavimento, Ash camina con dos bolsas de cartón en sus brazos, mientras que Misty lleva una al igual que May, mientras que Pikachu solo sostiene con sus pequeños brazos una lata de comida. Tras seguir su camino y ver una gran multitud de personas gritando en un círculo cerrado nuestros chicos se detienen algo confusos.

- ¿qué estará pasando ahí? - se preguntó May al ver un gran circulo bajo algunos árboles  
- yo creo que debe ser una batalla pokémon - dijo con emoción Ash al correr con las bolsas en sus manos  
- ¡Ash no corras! - grita Misty al perseguirlo junto con May

Las personas continuan moviéndose para observar con claridad lo que ocurre en aquel sitio. Aquellas personas están en las calles del pueblo, en lo que parece ser cerca de un parque, ya que varios árboles están agrupados y estos les proporcionan sombra, además de que hay varias bancas blancas vacías cerca de ahí.  
Ash, Misty, May y Pikachu llegan finalmente y con un poco de ayuda y movimiento de algunas personas logran presenciar lo que en verdad es una batalla pokémon, la cual se lleva a cabo entre dos jóvenes chicos, los cuales utilizan a dos pokémon eléctricos de una estatura alta y poco gordos, conocidos como Electabuzz.

- ¡vamos Electabuzz, no te rindas! - exclama un chico de gorra azul al notar a su pokémon en el suelo  
- yo creo que ya no tiene intenciones de luchar - afirma el otro chico de cabello oscuro  
- ¡ele, ele, ele! - exclamó con emoción el Electabuzz del joven de oscuro cabello  
- ¡eso es mentira, Electabuzz utiliza tu puño eléctrico! - ordenó el chico de gorra azul y camisa blanca un poco molesto por sus comentarios  
- ¡electaaaboozz! - se oye del otro pokémon, el cual se levanta enojado  
- patético… ¡pantalla luz Electabuzz! - ordenó el otro chico de pantalón negro sin preocupación

El pokémon de pelaje amarillo corre con furia mientras levanta un brazo a la altura de su gran cabeza, mientras su puño se vuelve brillante y emane varias chispas amarillas, sin embargo el otro pokémon parece estar más feliz y coloca sus dos largos brazos al frente, creando un gran rectángulo vertical de color gris algo transparente, el cual detiene un poco el golpe del otro pokémon, el cual intenta llevar a cabo su ataque. Ash y compañía pierden visibilidad por el movimiento continuo de las personas, pero una vez que Misty y May logran tener una buena vista y ver fijamente a los competidores se asombran.

- ¡no puedo creerlo! - exclama con emoción y sorpresa May al mostrar un brillo en sus ojos y una gran sonrisa  
- ¡esto debe ser un sueño! - exclamó Misty con alegria al sonrojarse un poco  
- ¡¡es Andrew Marshllow!! - gritaron las dos chicas al reconocer al apuesto chico de cabello y pantalón oscuro, atrayendo la atención de todos los espectadores e incluso del retador  
- ¡ahora Electabuzz! - ordena Andrew al sonreír y ver la distracción de su contrincante  
- ¿ah?...

El Electabuzz de la pantalla luz deja de producir aquella técnica y evade con rapidez el golpe trueno que sigue su trayecto, pero ahora él es quien ataca con un puño trueno; pues una vez que el otro pokémon falló este lo golpea en el pecho lanzándolo hacia atrás, cayendo inconsciente y débil frente a su entrenador que se percata de aquel incidente.

- ¡oye eso no es justo! - exclama molesto el chico al acercarse a su pokémon debilitado  
- lo siento, pero un entrenador nunca debe distraerse - responde sin pena e interés aquel chico de ojos azules  
- ¡electa! - exclama con emoción el Electabuzz tras ver su triunfo  
- lo hiciste bien, regresa… - dice con amabilidad el chico de gorra azul al sacar su pokébola y devolver a su compañero eléctrico  
- y bien, ¿algún otro retador que quiera desafiarme? - reta Andrew con seguridad e interés  
- ¡yo quiero luchar contigo! - responde Ash con emoción y decisión  
- pero Ash, tu mamá nos espera - le dice May con preocupación al reaccionar al encanto de Andrew  
- no tardaré mucho, cuídame esto - responde el chico al no importarle y dejarle las dos bolsas a May, quien parecía no soportarlas a no ser que Misty le ayude  
- ¿estas seguro de que quieres pelear chico? - preguntó Andrew algo desinteresado, pues considera que ganará  
- yo y mi Pikachu estamos listamos para lo que sea, ¿no es así amigo? - preguntó Ash con alegría al voltear hacia un lado  
- ¡pikaa! - responde el pokémon amarillo al colocarse delante de su entrenador, listo para combatir  
- otro pokémon eléctrico, esto será divertido - susurra en voz baja Andrew para después sonreír  
- ¡muy bien Pikachu, demuéstrale de que estas hecho! - ordena Ash para no perder más tiempo  
- ¡usa puño trueno Electabuzz! - ordenó Andrew con rapidez

Andrew es un joven apuesto no mayor a 22 años, es de estatura alta y de complexión delgada, su piel es clara pero no tan blanca, mientras que su cabello es negro y sus ojos azules, los cuales se notan un poco grandes por las cejas algo delgadas y también por que solo se le pueden ver algunos mechones de su cabello, pues su cabeza es protegida por una pañoleta roja con forma de pokébola, del mismo estilo que May. Además este chico lleva puesto un chaleco cerrado de color rojo sobre una camisa delgada de manga larga de un tono verde oscuro, un pantalón negro y botas cortas de invierno color azul rey, además claro de unos guantes grises y cinturón del mismo color, además de un pendiente negro en su oreja derecha.  
Pero volviendo a la batalla, Pikachu avanza con rapidez utilizando su agilidad mientras que Electabuzz empieza a acumular gran energía en su puño. La pequeña rata eléctrica logra evadir con eficacia aquel movimiento que choca con el suelo, después de eso Ash le ordena usar cabezazo; su pokémon obedece aprovechando la lentitud de Electabuzz, por lo que sin pensarlo más se detiene cerca de aquel pokémon y da un gran salto con la intención de golpearlo, pero para su suerte el gran pokémon de antenas amarillas lo detiene con sus dos manos, no sin hacerlo deslizar un poco hacia atrás. Pikachu se sorprende y siente la gran mano de su contrincante en toda su cabeza, pero luego aquel salvaje pokémon lo levanta y azota contra el suelo al mismo tiempo que otro golpe eléctrico hace efecto, en pocas palabras, dos ataques en uno.

- mira eso, parece que Andrew tiene otra batalla pokémon - afirma una chica de largo cabello y sudadera rosa  
- bien por el, ya sabemos que ganara - responde sin ánimos e interés otra chica que está sentada en una de las bancas del parque, algo alejada de aquella batalla, pues parece confiar en aquel chico que podria ganar  
- ¿estás bien Pikachu? - preguntó Ash con preocupación al notar que su pokémon se levanta un poco confuso  
- ¡piiikaa! - responde el pokémon tras mover su cabeza y sacudirse  
- ¡electa! - exclama el otro pokémon quien parece no estar cansado  
- bueno, si deciden continuar entonces es tiempo de cambiar de pokémon - insinúa el chico de cabello oscuro de forma elegante para después sonreír  
- no puedes cambiar de pokémon, ¡quiero luchar contra tu Electabuzz! - exclama con firmeza Ash al negarse  
- yo no… - responde con seriedad Andrew - ¡Electabuzz transfórmate!  
- ¿qué? - se preguntaron con asombro May y Misty al oír esa orden, al igual que Ash

Aquel gran pokémon amarillo comienza a brillar intensamente, liberando el mismo resplandor que se libera cuando un pokémon está por evolucionar. El cuerpo de Electabuzz comienza a encogerse y tomar otro aspecto ante la mirada de los demás, esta nueva forma es similar a la de Pikachu, o debería decir, igual a la de Pikachu, pues de forma sorprendente se ha podido convertir en aquel eléctrico roedor.

- ¡un Electabuzz con transformación! - exclamó con asombro Misty al no creer lo que ven sus ojos  
- no sabia que los Electabuzz tenían esa habilidad - insinuó May algo pensativa al no creerse ese cuento  
- en realidad chicas se trata de un Ditto - responde un moreno joven al aparecer cerca de ellas, con una voz muy familiar para muchos  
- ¡¿Brock?! - nombró Misty con asombro al dar un salto y levantar las bolsas, las cuales caen por su susto  
- oye no es para darte miedo jaja - dijo aquel chico de sudadera naranja al agacharse y levantar las cosas que Misty tiro sin querer  
- ¿qué haces y desde cuando estas aquí? - preguntó con interés la pelirroja al hacer lo mismo que su compañero  
- en realidad iba a la casa de Ash, pero me entretuve con esta batalla y apenas las veo - responde Brock con simpatía al estar feliz de verlos de nuevo  
- vaya, si que es una casualidad encontrarte - dice May con felicidad al sonreír  
- ¡usa tu impactrueno! - ordenaron al mismo tiempo Ash y Andrew a sus respectivos Pikachu

La batalla pokémon aún continúa y las personas no dejan de observarla con emoción. Ambos pokémon liberan un brillo amarillo a su alrededor seguido de un ligero rayo iluminante del mismo color que choca con el otro, por lo que se forma una especie de arco eléctrico con ambos Pikachu como base, los cuales aumentan sus energías para que alguno de los dos salga victorioso. Ash le pide que aumente su potencia, pues sabe que su pokémon tiene la ventaja, sin embargo Andrew no parece perder las esperanzas y le pide usar agilidad a su pokémon, hecho que sorprende a los presentes. Aquel Pikachu, que en realidad es un Ditto como Brock dijo, detiene su ataque y se aparta de aquel blanco, provocando que de nuevo el suelo reciba la descarga de electricidad amarilla. En cuanto la agilidad del rival comenzó, el Pikachu original se prepara para recibirlo mientras Ash enfoca toda su atención en los movimientos del confiado chico de pañoleta roja.  
Una vez que el Pikachu imitador llega para atacar, el Pikachu de Ash da un giro inesperado con su brillante cola blanca, golpeando con fuerza al otro roedor que se lanza hacia atrás por el sorpresivo ataque. Ash le ordena terminar de una buena vez ya que no tienen mucho tiempo, y parece que así será, pues su pokémon acumula gran energía y brilla en un tono blanco, emprendiendo una velocidad con destellos amarillos, pues este poder es conocido como Placaje Eléctrico. El otro pokémon que apenas se recuperó del otro ataque, recibe el poderoso golpe de aquel cuerpo electrificante, lo que lo lleva a ser arrojado de nuevo, pero en está ocasión brilla antes de caer convirtiéndose en una gelatinosa masa rosa que cae inconsciente al suelo.

- vuelve aquí Ditto, es hora de que descanses… - dice Andrew con amabilidad al sacar su pokébola y retornar al pequeño ser rosa, para después guardarla en los bolsillos de su pantalón y ver al publico - ¡muy bien, esto es todo por ahora, muchas gracias por haber estado aquí!  
- ¡así se hace Pikachu, muy bien! – felicita con emoción Ash al pokémon que acaba de darle otra victoria  
- ¡pika ka pika! - exclama con alegria aquel pokémon al saltar a los brazos del chico y frotar su mejilla con la de él  
- vaya, parece que Andrew perdió… - dice un poco sentimental la joven de sudadera rosa al ver como las personas empiezan a marcharse  
- …... - la otra chica no responde, pero sus ojos no dejan de ver al Pikachu de Ash y al chico mismo  
- ¡felicidades Ash! - exclama Brock al saludarlo con una mano, pues con la otra carga una bolsa de May  
- ¡hola Brock, ven les dije que podía hacerlo! - alardea el chico de gorra roja al presumir delante de las chicas  
- bien, entonces carga esto - replica Misty algo arrogante al darle una bolsa rápidamente  
- vaya Andrew, no puedo creer que hayas perdido - menciona sorprendida la chica de sudadera rosa al acercarse con él  
- ni yo, pero su Pikachu es muy fuerte, nunca había visto tanta fuerza en un pokémon tan pequeño como ese, de verdad que no me esperaba un ataque como así - afirma Andrew con sorpresa al ver como los amigos de Ash lo felicitan  
- bueno, entonces vamonos… nos esperan - dice la chica al dar unos pasos hacia atrás para reunirse con la otra que aún continua sentada  
- espérenme un momento… - dice Andrew algo distante tras ver que Ash y compañía se marchan - ¡oigan ustedes, esperen un segundo!  
- ¿uh? - Ash y sus amigos voltean al oír aquella voz, por lo que se detienen y observan cono Andrew se acerca junto a la joven de sudadera rosa, la cual parece muy agradable y tierna  
- ¡oh dios, oh dios! - exclama Brock con emoción y nervios al ponerse rojo  
- ya empezó… - susurró Misty algo disgustada al ver como su amigo deja la bolsa  
- esperen, quiero…  
- ¡quiero saber tu nombre querida hermosura y belleza del cielo! - exclama con delirio y emoción Brock al interrumpir a Andrew, arrodillándose y tomando de la mano a la chica que lo acompaña  
- amm, me llamo Anestia, ¿y tu? - preguntó la joven algo apenada y rojiza  
- ¡Anestia que bello nombre, suena como anestesia para mi corazón, yo soy Brock pero puedes llamarme aaah!...  
- dudo que quiera llamarte de algún modo bonito - insinúa Misty algo molesta al interrumpirlo y tomarlo de la oreja para quitarlo de ahí  
- ¿cuándo aprenderás que es malo llegar así con las personas? – cuestionó indignada May al jalarlo de la otra oreja, ayudando a la pelirroja  
- amm jaja, ¿qué sucede? - preguntó algo avergonzado Ash al acercarse a Andrew con su Pikachu en el hombro  
- solo quería decirte que fue una excelente batalla, se nota que tu Pikachu y tu han tenido muchas batallas pokémon, la verdad es que tu pokémon es muy fuerte, por eso te felicito - responde con amabilidad el chico  
- muchas gracias, tu Ditto tampoco es malo - insinúa Ash con alegria al sonreír  
- en fin, fue un gusto luchar contigo… amm… - Andrew levanta su brazo para estrechar su mano, pero se detiene al desconocer el nombre del chico  
- ¡soy Ash, Ash Ketchum! - exclama con emoción el chico al apretar su mano con la de Andrew  
- ¡¿Ketchum?! - preguntó con asombro la chica que permanecía sentada en una de las bancas, la cual esperaba a sus compañero pero al oír ese nombre se levanta con sorpresa  
- bueno Ash, yo soy Andrew y en verdad fue un placer luchar contigo, espero sigas entrenando - menciona aquel joven de chaleco rojo al mostrar admiración y respeto  
- lo mismo digo y gracias por la batalla, nos vemos - se despide con educación Ash, pues ya no tiene mucho tiempo, ya que debe llevarle las cosas a su mamá  
- antes de irnos… - May deja sus bolsas en el suelo y junto con Misty se le acercan a Andrew  
- ¿podrías darnos un autógrafo por favor? - preguntaron las dos chicas con dulzura, mostrando unos brillantes ojos y una seductora mirada  
- amm…  
- ¡oigan, si yo no pude estar cerca de Anestia, ustedes no lo estarán de él! - exclama indignado Brock al tomarla de las orejas y jalarlas para alejarse de ellos  
- oye Brock esto es distinto auch! - se queja la pelirroja al sentir aquel jalón  
- cuídense chicos - se despide con pena la chica de sudadera rosa y pantalón azul claro

Anestia es una chica joven, su apariencia nos dice que tiene gran madurez, pero en realidad es una mujer de 19 años aproximadamente y en realidad es muy tierna y dulce, ella tiene un largo cabello castaño sujetado en una cola, mientras que su frente deja libre un largo y delgado mechón al igual que un largo copete. Sus ojos son de color café claro y es algo alta, pero no tanto como Andrew. Al despedirse de los chicos, ella y Andrew se dan la vuelta para ir con su amiga, pero notan como ella se acerca con un rostro sorprendido y algo molesto, sin embargo se confunden al ver que sigue avanzando y pasa entre ellos, por lo que ambos chicos se detienen para ver como su compañera se para al gritarle al grupo de Ash, los cuales se voltean de nuevo.

- ¡espera un momento chico! - exclama la chica algo molesta al verlo fijamente  
- ¿qué sucede? - preguntó con interés y confuso Ash al no conocer a la chica  
- ¡yo se lo que sucede, quiere ser correspondida en el amor! - exclama Brock con emoción nuevamente al dejar su bolsa y acercarse a la nueva chica, tomando aquella delicada mano, sin embargo aquella joven de lacio y largo cabello dorado lo observa molesta y de forma grosera quita su mano de la de Brock, provocando una extraña expresión en aquel criador pokémon  
- ¿cuál dijiste que era tu nombre? - cuestionó aquella joven de ojos verdes al dar un paso e ignorar por completo a Brock, quien se levanta  
- Ash Ketchum, ¿por qué? - volvió a preguntar el chico con ánimos e interés, avanzando un poco junto con sus amigas y Pikachu  
- mmm, tu nombre se me hizo muy familiar, sin embargo no te recuerdo ni conozco - responde en tono cortante la mujer al perder el interés en conocer al joven de gorra roja  
- tal vez lo oíste cuando recibía mis premios - alardea el chico con emoción  
- ya empezó él también - afirma May algo apenada al agachar un poco su cabeza con decepción  
- quizá lo escuchaste cuando quede entre los 16 mejores de la liga añil, o cuando gane la liga de las islas Naranja, o cuando quede en las finales de Johto y Hoenn y claro, cuando gane los 7 símbolos de…  
- ¿y eso que tiene?... - preguntó la chica con frialdad, interrumpiendo al presumido chico - el hecho de que tengas esos títulos no te convierte en un buen entrenador pokémon, la verdad no mereces ser llamado así, ¿qué caso tiene participar en un torneo si no ganas?, no presumas tus patéticos lugares, por que no valen nada…  
- ¡oye, no le hables así a Ash, el es un gran entrenador! - exclama con molestia Misty al oír esos comentarios  
- cuando gane varios torneos, entonces si puede presumir. Pero mientras eso no ocurra, deja de alardear como si fueras el mejor entrenador del mundo, no lo eres si no eres campeón y ni siquiera mereces ser llamado entrenador pokémon - comentó la chica algo apática para luego darles la espalda y empezar a caminar  
- ¡oye, espera un momento!... - exclama Ash con molestia al ver que se marcha como si nada, pero luego le da sus bolsas a Brock - Pikachu…  
- Ash, creo que no deberías molestarla - sugirió algo nerviosa May al ver que él y su Pikachu caminan un poco, pero con la intención de detener a la joven  
- ¡te dije que te detengas, impactrueno Pikachu! - ordena el chico con firmeza al ver que la chica de cabello dorado lo ignora  
- ¡pikaaa, chiiuu! - exclama el pokémon al juntar sus brazos y lanzar un ligero rayo desde sus cachetes hasta donde está la joven, pasando sobre ella y cayendo a un metro delante suyo, esta acción provoca que la joven de una vuelta con un rostro molesto  
- ¿quién eres tu para decirme eso?, si crees que no soy un buen entrenador lucha contra mi - reta sin seguridad y conocimiento el joven  
- no perderé mi tiempo contigo… - responde sin ánimos la joven al voltear y caminar junto con los otros dos chicos que la esperaban  
- ¡Pikachu! - exclama el chico, provocando que su pokémon lance otro rayo que pasa por las mejillas de la mujer de ojos verdes, provocándola totalmente  
- ¿quieres perder?, ¡vamos Dragonair! - gritó enojada la chica al voltear molesta y lanzar una pokébola al aire  
- ¡miren, otra batalla pokémon! - exclamó un chico cercano a la zona de batalla

Varias personas se entusiasman al ver que otra batalla dará comienzo, rápidamente Andrew y Anestia se acercan a su compañera, al igual que Misty, May y Brock con Ash. La pokébola se abre y por medio de un resplandor blanco libera a otro monstruo de bolsillo, el cual presume su hermosa anatomía y brillante piel lisa, dando una ligera y mística esencia. La nueva criatura voladora tiene aspecto de una serpiente marina de color azul con blanco en la parte inferior, tiene una mediana cabeza que muestra sus brillantes ojos negros y un pequeño cuerno blanco, además en la parte de su cuello se ve una esfera azul que brilla por los rayos del sol, al igual que sola, pero esta contiene dos cristales de mar como si fuese una cola de cascabel, por ultimo mencionaremos que en lugar de orejas, tiene dos pequeñas alas blancas a los extremos de su cabeza, las cuales pueden aumentar un poco de tamaño. El pokémon dragón conocido como Dragonair baja un poco sin tocar el suelo, colocándose delante de su entrenadora, quien observa al chico de pantalón azul y gorra roja.

- ¿estas listo para otra ronda amigo? - preguntó Ash con emoción al sentir la victoria cerca  
- ¡pika!  
- ¡¿hazlo rapido quieres?, Dragonair comienza tu ataque y acaba con esto! - exclama la chica con decisión al no pensar con detenimiento un plan  
- ¡comienza con agilidad Pikachu! - ordenó Ash con rapidez  
- ese Dragonair se ve muy fuerte, su piel brilla bastante, lo que indica que fue muy bien entrenado - afirma Brock con seriedad al ver detenidamente al pokémon delgado que se eleva  
- ¿Ash podrá ganarle? - preguntó con interés May  
- ojala si, esa chica no me agrada - comenta Misty con molestia al ver la batalla

La nueva batalla ha dado comienzo, aquel largo y delgado Dragonair baja un poco más para estar más o menos a unos 10 centímetros sobre la tierra, avanzando como un trueno hacia el pokémon eléctrico, pero este al usar su agilidad se mueve hacia la dirección contraria de su rival. El pokémon azul de alas blancas levanta su cola y la arremata contra el piso, interrumpiendo la técnica del Pikachu que ve como se levanta un poco. En ese instante se oye una orden de Ash, la cual le pide usar impactrueno; el roedor obedece sin pensarlo y una ligera descarga amarilla choca contra el dragón azul, quien recibe aquel impacto que cubre su cuerpo por completo, sin embargo la expresión y el brillo de sus ojos negros indican que no le afectan del todo, hecho que sorprende un poco a los espectadores. La joven chica de cabello dorado le pide contraatacar con un hiperrayo una vez terminada aquella descarga. Dragonair se eleva en el cielo y un poco y de forma inmediata arroja un poderoso rayo de color amarillo desde su pequeño hocico, sin embargo el Pikachu de Ash es mucho más rapido y evade aquel ataque con un salto a su costado, para después dar otro salto y darle un fuerte cabezazo al pokémon volador que se mueve hacia atrás por el impacto.

- ¡acabemos con esto Pikachu, usa todo tu poder en otro impactrueno! - ordenó Ash con certividad  
- ¡no si yo acabo primero, Dragonair usa Tormenta Milagrosa! - exclama la chica al levantar un brazo para especificar la orden  
- ¿tormenta milagrosa? - preguntó con interés y confusión Misty al oír el nombre de aquel ataque

Ash y los demás se confunden un poco por aquella orden, puesto que no conocen un ataque con ese nombre… ¿Acaso será por que no existe? Pikachu acumula con su cuerpo un gran brillo mientras sus cachetes rojos sueltan algunas chispas, de forma rápida emane un gran rayo del mismo color hacia el cielo, el cual luego cae con rapidez hasta Dragonair; sin embargo este lo anula con un campo cristalino que lo protege completamente, pues su joya del cuello comienza a liberar un incandescente brillo azul celeste dividido en secciones, provocando que el cielo se vuelva un poco oscuro al mismo tiempo que una fuerte ráfaga de viento se presente, logrando que todos los presentes se cubran la cara y ojos con sus hombros, a excepción de Ash y Pikachu, este ultimo dejando su ataque por el increíble poder del aire y el brillo. Esta acción es seguida por un reluciente brillo azul de todo el cuerpo de Dragonair, el cual atrae la fuerza del viento hasta el para luego girar varias veces sobre si mismo, creando con esto un torbellino blanco que es acompañado por una lluvia de brillantes gotas que aparecen de la nada. Todos ven con asombro aquel nuevo ataque, mientras que la entrenadora del pokémon solo pone un rostro serio y unos ojos sin brillo; después de crear un difuso remolino, este avanza con velocidad hasta donde está el pokémon de Ash, pero el logra esquivar aquel montón de aire al saltar de nuevo, sin embargo es sorprendido bruscamente por un relámpago totalmente blanco que lo golpea en el pecho y desliza un poco mientras continua tocándolo, como si fuese un taladro. Después de unos segundos aquel rayo blanca se aleja y se eleva en el cielo, terminando de una vez con la lluvia y el torbellino, regresando todo a la normalidad, mientras los demás descubren con asombro que aquel rayo era en realidad el dragón azul, pues pensaban que estaba dentro del mini tornado.

- ¿estás bien Pikachu? - preguntó Ash con preocupación al ver un poco lastimado a su pokémon  
- pi… ka… - responde con agotamiento el pokémon, pues ese golpe lo hirió bastante  
- ¡¿qué clase de ataque fue ese?! - pregunta molesto el chico de gorra roja al levantarse con Pikachu en sus manos  
- el más poderoso que has visto hasta ahora, y a decir verdad, si no puedes contra él… no serás un entrenador pokémon nunca - responde fríamente la chica al regresar a su pokémon a su respectiva pokébola, para luego guardarla y dar la vuelta para marcharse  
- no te preocupes Pikachu, te pondrás bien… - dice Ash con desilusión al ver el cuerpo lastimado de su amigo  
- ¿qué clase de chica es esa? - cuestionó molesta Misty al acercarse con Ash y ver como la chica se aleja junto a sus amigos  
- una muy fría… - responde con seriedad Brock al observarla pensativo  
- demasiado fría diría yo - insinúa May al estar de acuerdo con Misty y Brock  
- en realidad no lo decía por su actitud, si no por ella misma - responde el chico de forma seria  
- ¿a qué te refieres? - le preguntó Ash con interés mientras Pikachu parece mejorarse un poco por si solo  
- su cuerpo y su alma es fría, cuanto toque su mano no me sorprendí por su rechazo, sino por que la tenia demasiado fría - responde con seguridad Brock  
- yo también las tengo heladas, hace frió Brock - comenta Misty como reproche  
- en realidad para ella no, si se dieron cuenta su abrigo negro es demasiado caliente, puede darle calor a cinco personas, además a estas horas del día no hace mucho frío ni calor, por lo que no es normal que una persona con esa clase de ropa tenga frío en las manos - contesta el criador al no cambiar de parecer y estar seguro de lo que dice, interesándose un poco en aquella joven  
- ¿quieres decir que está muerta? - preguntó Ash algo desorientado  
- ¡¿qué clase de pregunta es esa?! - cuestiona May un poco apenada y nerviosa  
- era solo una pregunta, yo solo… - Ash y sus amigos se alejan de aquel lugar mientras hablan acerca de aquella chica, que sin duda alguna es un misterio  
- vaya vaya vaya, el Pikachu del bobo fue derrotado por un Dragonair, increíble - comenta Jessie con sorpresa mientras permanece oculta en unos arbustos cercanos  
- ¿robaremos a ese Dragonair entonces? - preguntó Meowth con interés al imaginarse una derrota con ese pokémon  
- no, nuestra prioridad es y será Pikachu, ¿no es así James?... - Jessie voltea con su compañero, pero este les da la espalda mientras ve varias paginas de un pequeño libro negro - ¿James qué haces?  
- mmm sabes manta, he estado buscando en esta guía de ataques las técnicas de los Dratini y Dragonair y ninguno de ellos conoce esa Tormenta Milagrosa, ni siquiera los Dragonite aprenden ese ataque - responde el chico con seriedad e interés al mostrarle una lista de ataques en una pagina de su libro  
- a decir verdad yo tampoco había oído ese ataque - comenta Meowth al mostrar interés  
- en ese caso, tendremos que robar ese pokémon también - apoya Jessie la cruel idea de Meowth, la cual en realidad era solo una pregunta  
- ¡pero Jessie, perderemos con ese ataque! - exclama con asombro James al oír la loca idea de su compañera  
- no con un plan que tengo en mente, muajaja - responde la chica de largo cabello guinda para luego reír como loca, provocando algo de miedo en sus dos amigos

Ha pasado un buen rato desde aquellas batallas pokémon, ahora nuestros amigos están en las instalaciones del Laboratorio Pokémon, acompañados de Tracey, Gary y el profesor Oak, quienes hablan para preparar la cena navideña que está por aproximarse. Estamos en la sala de aquel hogar, Ash, Brock y Picachu se encuentran sentados en uno de los sillones rojos de aquel sitio, los cuales están cerca de un mediano televisor rectangular y una pequeña mesa de cristal, mientras que el otro permanecen May y Misty, las cuales hablan con felicidad y beben un poco de te caliente, servidos por su amable compañero de cabello negro y listón rojo.

- ¿seguros que no quieren algo de tomar? - preguntó con cortesía Tracey al dirigirse con Ash y Brock  
- no gracias, ¿tu quieres algo Pikachu? - le pregunta con amabilidad Ash al voltear hacia abajo, pues tiene a su pokémon sobre sus piernas  
- pika - se niega el pokémon a la oferta  
- yo estoy bien así, gracias de todas formas - responde amablemente Brock  
- supongo que ya estarán listos para el torneo navideño de Ciudad Celeste, ¿o no? - preguntó con ironía Gary al acercarse y cruzarse de brazos  
- ¡claro que lo estamos, es más, May también participara! - exclama con entusiasmo el chico de gorra roja  
- no era necesario que lo digas - insinúa la chica algo disgustada  
- pues en ese caso yo también participare - confiesa Gary con orgullo al mostrarles una sonrisa victoriosa  
- entonces perderás tu tiempo por que yo seré quien te gane, ¿verdad Pikachu? - preguntó con ánimos Ash  
- ¡pika pika!  
- ¡no si yo vuelvo a llegar a la final Ash! - exclamó de forma desafiante Misty para arruinar su ilusión  
- pues, lamento decirles que el torneo de Navidad no se realizará… - afirma con tristeza Oak al llegar y haber oído aquella platica  
- ¡¿de qué habla profesor?! - preguntó con asombro y confuso Ash  
- ¿acaso cambiara de ciudad? - cuestiona May con interés  
- nada de eso, tal parece que se suspendió temporalmente… - responde con seriedad el hombre de bata blanca al encender el televisor, mostrándoles el canal metereologico - hace una semana comenzaron a ocurrir fenómenos naturales nunca antes vistos, toda la región de Johto está siendo afectada por cambio climáticos como lluvias torrenciales, nevadas eternas y hasta sequías en los lugares más fríos  
- ¿y qué tiene que ver todo eso con el torneo? - preguntó Brock con interés al no comprender la razón  
- que bueno que lo preguntas Brock, hace 4 días anunciaron cambios en la región de Kanto y apenas hace 3 días comenzaron a suceder, según parece no tardara mucho para que todo Kanto sea afectado al igual que Johto, además parece que en estos momentos hay una tormenta en ciudad Celeste y si esto continua así, lo más probable es que en Pueblo Paleta ocurran estos cambios, según los estudios tendremos unas fuertes nevadas y una temperatura muy invernal - le responde Oak con una explicación, mostrándose preocupado  
- entonces tendremos una muy blanca navidad - comenta con algo de burla Tracey al oír aquella explicación  
- no me alegraría mucho, ya que los expertos afirman que si esto continua, en una semana cuando mucho Kanto, Johto y hasta Hoenn podrían salir afectados y si se complica la cosa, hasta Shinnou - afirma Oak con cautela para no asustar a los chicos  
- ¿y no saben que es lo que causa todo esto? - preguntó May con interés y preocupación  
- nadie sabe la razón de esto, se han hecho investigaciones y nada explica estos motivos, ayer por suerte contacte con la profesora Ivy y ambos llegamos a que debe ser producto de un desequilibrio de la naturaleza, pero para serte sincero May, no se que puede estar provocando esto - responde un serio y confuso Oak  
- bueno, pero no se preocupen, nada impedirá que festejemos la navidad - comenta con emoción Tracey al romper el breve silencio que se presento  
- Tracey tiene razón, llevaremos a cabo nuestra cena navideña pase lo que pase - afirma Oak con alegria al estar de acuerdo con el chico de traje verde  
- tienen razón, aunque creo que debo llamar a mis hermanas para saber como están - dice Misty al levantarse para ir a donde esta el teléfono  
- es todo tuyo Misty y no temas, esto tendrá solución - le dice como animo Oak para que no se preocupe más

La noche ha caído finalmente en Pueblo Paleta. Un hermosa luna decembrina se hace presenta sobre la enorme capsula con radiantes estrellas y una que otra pequeña aureola que se puede presentar, pues como dijo Oak, el clima está cambiando drásticamente, sin embargo eso no será motivo para dejar de lado algunas cosas, a menos que en verdad sea muy grave. Mientras tanto, en otro sitio ubicado dentro de aquel pueblo, podemos ver una casa hecha de madera en uno de los amplios espacios de la zona rural, aunque no está muy apartada de la sociedad que es Pueblo Paleta. En el interior de la mencionada morada podemos ver a tres personas observando las recientes noticias en el televisor de la sala, en donde ahora ellos se encuentran.

- según nuestros recientes informes, la región de Johto está siendo afectada por un gran caos climático, no se sabe con seguridad qué es lo que causa estos efectos, pero sin duda se debe a algo malo, también se ha registrado algunos cambios en ciertos lugares de Kanto y algunos mínimos en Hoenn, por consiguiente es probable que en una semana más, si esto continua así, tanto Kanto como Hoenn quedarían igual de afectadas que Johto, pero no se preocupen esto no será para nada peligroso y no evitara que festejan está hermosa navidad al lado de… - el televisor es apagado antes de que aquel locutor terminada con sus palabras, aunque al menos menciono las más importantes  
- ¿hermosa navidad?, como si lo fuera… - menciona sin ánimos Nevilia al dejar el control en el sillón naranja y levantarse  
- no todos somos tan fríos como tu Nevi - comenta algo dulce Anestia al oír su negatividad  
- hablando de fríos, creo que estoy empezando a preocuparme por los cambios del clima, ¿estás segura de que estamos haciendo lo correcto? - preguntó con interés Andrew, dirigiendose a Nevilia  
- Andrew tiene razón, si no hacemos algo esto empeorara - mencionó con preocupación la chica de suéter rosa  
- no se preocupen más, si todo sale bien, terminaremos antes de que esto se complique - respondió sin ánimos y distante la chica al caminar para dirigirse a su habitación, sin prestarle atención a sus amigos  
- eso espero… - dijo Anestia al dar un suspiro, para después tomar el control remoto y encender la televisión

Nevilia camina por un pequeño pasillo para chocar con una puerta, la cual es la de su habitación y por consiguiente abre. Ella es una joven mujer de 19 años, aunque ya se acerca a los 20, sin embargo tiene una gran madurez emocional y es que, su pasado la ha cambiado por completo y se ha vuelto un poco más distante y fría, pero no fría sentimentalmente, sino completamente tanto física como mentalmente. Al parecer siempre tiene puesto un largo abrigo de color negro con costados esponjosos de color blanco, algo parecido a la ropa de los esquimales, solo que ella lo tiene cerrado hasta la cintura, dejando ver una corta falda azul cielo. Su piel es blanca totalmente, pero a pesar de que se nota pálida mantiene la temperatura corporal adecuada, también debemos decir que tiene unas gruesas y largas botas de nieve de color negro que le llegan hasta las rodillas, además de una diadema color celeste que combina con su largo y lacio cabello dorado, al igual que sus ojos verdes, pero ella tiene un largo mechón en la frente que prácticamente le cubre la mitad del rostro. Esta chica podria tener una gran similitud con la campeona de la región de Shinnou, sin embargo podrán tener semejanzas en la apariencia exterior, pero son muy distintas.

- esto debe terminar, se que falta poco, aunque la verdad no me importa si las demás personas no festejan la navidad con felicidad, después de todo es un día común y corriente, ¿qué tiene de especial?... - se preguntó la joven un poco fría en ese aspecto, mostrando total negatividad y desagrado por aquella fecha. Ella se acerca a uno de los muebles de su habitación, al estar frente a un buró de color marrón abre su respectivo cajón y saca de el unos guantes negros que rápidamente se pone - hace tiempo que no sentía el calor de otra persona, mucho menos que me tomaran de la mano, no dejare que vuelva a pasar…

Han pasado 2 días desde entonces, cronológicamente faltan 2 días para navidad y las condiciones atmosféricas siguen iguales en cada región, aunque en Kanto y Hoenn ya comienzan a propagarse un poco más. Sin embargo eso no parece afectarle a nuestros queridos entrenadores, pues a pesar de todo continuan con sus actividades normales, claro que con toda la precaución posible. Nos encontramos de nuevo en la cada de los Ketchum, en donde Ash, Pikachu, Misty, Brock, May y Tracey juegan en un divertido tablero de mesa mientras la madre de Ash se encuentra fuera cuidando de sus plantas junto a Mr. Mime.

- ¡y sigo yo! - exclama con emoción May al arrojar dos dados con cautela sobre la mesa, los cuales le dan la cantidad de ocho  
- ¡no puede ser, 3 pasos más y ganara el juego! - dijo Tracey con asombro al ver nulas sus posibilidades  
- no si yo puedo impedirlo… - menciona Brock al tomar los dados para continuar con su turno, por lo que los agita un poco con ambas manos y los lanza, creando una suma de 2 - ¿uh?  
- ¡ja, caíste en una casilla de Unown, por lo tanto debes tomar una carta! - le recuerda la pelirroja al ver que su muñeco de Charmander está sobre un espacio blanco con la imagen del nombrado pokémon  
- veamos… - Brock toma con tranquilidad una pequeña tarjeta azul, a la cual voltea para leer - ¡no, no puede ser!  
- ¿qué te toco?... - preguntó con interés May al ver su expresión de tristeza, por lo que toma aquella tarjeta - jaja, debes actuar como una Jynx jaja  
- ¡maim, maim! - exclama el pokémon payaso al entrar a la casa junto con una confusa Delia  
- ¿qué te paso mamá? - preguntó Ash con interés y confuso al ver la ropa de su madre toda mojada  
- está lloviendo muy fuerte haya afuera, hace segundos no había señal de nada - responde la angustiada mujer al recibir una manta por parte de Mr. Mime  
- ¿lloviendo? - se pregunta la pelirroja al levantarse junto con Tracey y Brock para ver el exterior  
- tiene razón, y parece que no solamente es lluvia - afirma Brock con nervios al abrir un poco la cortina de una de las ventanas, observando un oscuro cielo de nubes grises, las cuales arrojan centenares de gotas y al mismo tiempo algunos copos de nieve, además de que se pueden oír algunos relámpagos  
- justo como lo pensé, esto se está complicando - afirma Oak con preocupación al ver los nuevos sucesos ocurridos

Volvemos de nuevo al laboratorio del profesor Oak, el cual esta sentado frente a un gran monitor que le muestra las últimas condiciones climáticas en toda la región de Kanto, mientras que Gary y Tracey aprovechan la calma de la lluvia para refugiar a unos cuantos pokémon posibles. Acompañando al nombrado personaje, están Misty, May, Brock, Ash y Pikachu, quienes observan preocupados las imágenes que Oak les muestra, pero justo en esos momentos se abre una pequeña ventana con un símbolo de pokébola abriéndose.

- Profesor Birch, Profesora Ivy… ¿qué está pasando? - preguntó con interés Oak al abrir la ventana de conversación videotelefonica  
- contacte hace un par de horas con el Instituto Metereologico y me dijeron que no hay ningún cambio climático, ellos no logran explicar la razón de estos efectos, Kyogre, Groudon y Rayquaza se encuentran durmiendo pacíficamente y se descarta la posibilidad de que ellos sean los culpables, pero… no se descarta la opción de que esto sea causado por otros pokémon - responde con seriedad aquel hombre al no encontrar una buena razón sobre lo que ocurre recientemente  
- estoy de acuerdo con el profesor Birch, no hay duda de que esto es causado por un desequilibrio natural y no por un efecto de la atmósfera - concuerda la mujer de cabello violeta con la explicación del otro profesor  
- ¿están diciendo que todo esto es a causa de un pokémon? - preguntó con interés Misty al escuchar aquellas respuestas  
- no estamos seguros Misty, es solo una posible suposición - responde Oak con amabilidad, pero mostrándose algo confuso al igual que ellos  
- en realidad profesor, puede ser verdad - dijo Ivy con seriedad y seguridad  
- ¿qué dices, un pokémon está provocando estos drásticos cambios? - cuestionó confuso Oak al oír la segura voz de aquella mujer  
- no se encuentran cambios en el planeta, es obvio que el mundo pokémon está siendo manipulado y puede que esto provoque lo que ahora vivimos - menciona el profesor Birch con certeza  
- es verdad, ¿no recuerdan los efectos que se causaron cuando Moltres, Articuno y Zapdos fueron capturados para liberar a Lugia? - preguntó con interés Tracey al recordar aquella experiencia  
- es cierto, es probable que ahora este pasando lo mismo - afirma Ash al hacer un recuerdo mental de aquel conflicto  
- y si se dan cuenta, Johto ha sido el más afectado, por lo que es probable que la causa de todo esto se haya originado ahí - afirma Brock al analizar la situación y tratar de crear una relación  
- el chico tiene razón, quizás en Johto este la respuesta de todo - menciona Ivy con certeza al estar de acuerdo con aquella teoría  
- ¿pero por que se propaga por Kanto y Hoenn? - preguntó Birch al no encontrar una coherencia en su teoría  
- tal vez, la causa se desplazo y quiere que algo se levante… ¿pero qué? - se cuestionó Oak al ponerse serio y pensativo, mientras los otros dos profesores intentan conseguir una buena respuesta

Alejándonos de momento de aquel sitio, nos ubicaremos ahora en otro muy distinto. La luz del sol hace brillar aquel nuevo lugar que hasta ahora permanece estable, nos encontramos ahora en un gran y extenso bosque de grandes pinos, en donde justo en su interior hay un gran templo antiguo formado por varias rocas y esculturas muy viejas. Dentro de aquel descuidado monumento que parece más un enorme sarcófago, hay un gran túnel que nos conduce hasta una criatura que aparentemente está dormida, pero por alguna extraña razón esta abre sus ojos que brillan intensamente en un color rojo. Mientras tanto, en la región de Johto, en otros místicos bosques se puede ver que bajo una peligrosa tormenta, una pequeña criatura verde vuela con velocidad hacia un rumbo que no conocemos aún, pero al menos su rostro preocupado nos confirma que algo malo sucede y trata de evitarlo, o al menos encontrar la causa.

Por otra parte, las cosas comienzan a complicarse en las regiones de Johto, Kanto y Hoenn, todo indica que si esto continúa así, las palabras de Oak y los demás podrían ser ciertas, quizá hasta podria arruinar la navidad que tanto se ha esperado o peor aun, los días por venir, aunque… ¿Qué relación tiene todo esto con Nevilia y sus compañeros?

- ¡Nevilia, ¿qué haces aquí?! - preguntó con interés Andrew al acercarse a la chica, la cual está en un espacio abierto bajo una fuerte y fría ventisca que no se tranquiliza  
- disfruto el panorama… - responde sin ánimos la chica al ver el blanco cielo  
- ¿panorama?, hace demasiado frío aquí afuera, deberías…  
- si tienes frío entra con Anestia, yo me siento bien aquí afuera - interrumpió la chica de ojos verdes al acomodarse el cabello y sentir el aire frío en su cara  
- ¿falta mucho para que tu plan se lleve a cabo? - cuestionó el joven con seriedad al no creer que aquella chica resista el frío  
- de hecho, falta muy poco… - responde la chica con ánimos al mostrar una sonrisa  
- Nevilia… - nombró el chico de pañoleta roja al colocar sus manos en los bolsillos de la gruesa chamarra que se puso, mostrándose preocupado por aquella chica mientras da la vuelta y camina para refugiarse en aquella casa de madera

Nevilia por su parte parece disfrutar de aquel clima, pues no le afecta en lo absoluto, ¿será por su pasado? ¿O hay otra razón para que su cuerpo tenga esa habilidad? La chica de abrigo negro camina entre la nieve bajo el viento helado que invade Pueblo Paleta, se rostro se muestra pensativo, pues estas fechas le hacen recordar la tragedia que vivió hace diez años, sin embargo la chica trata de olvidar aquel detalle, por lo que toma la pokébola de su fiel amigo, el cual ahora es un Dragonair, a quien libera de inmediato.

- ¡druaaa! - se oye de aquel pokémon, el cual se estira y hace brillar su cuerpo para calmar la ventisca, que por consiguiente se tranquiliza un poco  
- no era necesario hacer eso amigo - dice la chica con amabilidad al ver como su pokémon se le acerca para que le acaricie el rostro  
- ¡draaiina!  
- has sido el única que me ha comprendido todo este tiempo, lastima que no puedas soportar el frío como lo hago yo, aunque…  
- ¡drag! - grita el pokémon al empujar a su entrenadora, pues logro sentir peligro en el sitio

La chica de cabello dorado cae a la nieve confusa por aquella acción, pero al girar su vista hacia su pokémon se percata que el está dentro de una gran red metálica, la cual proviene del cielo. Nevilia se levanta y toca aquellas cuerdas, pero recibe una ligera descarga que la hace retroceder al mismo tiempo que oye un grito de llanto de su pokémon, por lo que la joven no entiende que sucede hasta que logra oír un par de risas.

- ¿quién está ahí? - preguntó molesta la chica al voltear hacia varias direcciones  
- ¡prepárate para las grandes nevadas! - exclama una voz femenina bastante cerca  
- ¡por que pronto estarás helada! - exclamó una voz grave y con sentimiento  
- sean quien sean, salgan de ahí… - ordenó con molestia la joven al no poder ver de donde provienen aquellas voces, sin embargo aún observa a su Dragonair en aquella red, a la cual intenta destruir  
- ¡para salvar una ciudad de la devastación! - menciona una voz que proviene de un muñeco de nieve que aparece de la nada, sorprendiendo a Nevilia  
- ¡y unir a las familiar en una ocasión! - mencionó otro muñeco de nieve que se acerca saltando  
- ¡con regalos y mucha comida por dar!...  
- ¡y así comer hasta reventar!...  
- ¡Jessie! - se nombró aquella chica al salir del muñeco de nieve  
- ¡James! - exclamó el chico al hacer lo mismo que su compañera  
- ¡el Equipo Rocket festejando diciembre con emoción! - dice la chica de cabello guinda al dar un giro y tomar una escalera que estaba detrás de ella  
- ¡ríndanse ahora o tendrán puro carbón! - dijo James al hacer lo mismo que Jessie pero del lado contrario  
- ¡Meowth así es! - exclama el felino desde la canasta verde al tirar de una palanca, las cuales suben las escaleras  
- ¡woobbooofeeet!  
- ¿el Equipo Rocket eh? ¿Creen que se saldrán con la suya? - preguntó con interés Nevilia sin preocuparse  
- claro que si chiquilla, así que más vale que no hagas nada - sugirió James con entusiasmo al estar dentro de la canasta del globo  
- lo dudo mucho, he oído de ustedes y de su organización, son solo unos patéticos buenos para nada - afirma Nevilia con burla para provocarlos  
- ¡¿qué dices? ¿Cómo te atreves a hablar así del Equipo Rocket?! - preguntó molesta Jessie  
- es la ver, y si no me creen… ¡usa Tormenta Milagrosa Dragonair! - ordena Nevilia de inmediato, aprovechando que están cerca  
- ¡draaaa! - grita el pokémon dragón al oír aquella orden  
- ¡justo lo que quería oír! - exclamó Jessie con emoción al sacar un control negro y presionar un rectangular botón verde

Las joyas azules de aquel largo dragón comienzan a brillar para llevar a cabo el nombrado ataque, sin embargo no sucede nada, ya que la red en la que está preso brilla al igual que sus cristales y aura, pues Jessie ha accionado la función especial de aquella trampa, la cual es absorber la energía mística de aquel pokémon, ¿quién lo diría? Nevilia se sorprende por aquel hecho, pues no esperaba una maniobra como esa.

- jajaja, ¿quién es el fracasado ahora? - cuestionó en tono burlesco Jessie al notar la expresión de la chica  
- mi Dragonair puede con sus juguetes de primera, admítanlo, ganan por unos segundos y al final pierden, es su ciclo sin fin - afirma sin preocupación aquella joven al cruzarse de brazos  
- ¡oye deberías estar preocupada por tu pokémon! - grita Jessie un poco indignada  
- ¿para qué?, si al final lo obtendré por sus tonterías, así que nos vemos luego Dragonair - se despidió la chica al bajar sus brazos y darse la vuelta para irse, mientras su pokémon la observa con seriedad al comprender lo que quiere hacer  
- ¡que te pasa, date la vuelta y pelea! - exclama molesta Jessie al saltar de la canasta para estar en tierra firme  
- ¿qué estas haciendo Jessie? - preguntó nervioso Meowth al ver que ha bajado  
- oye manis vamonos ahora que no le importa - sugirió James con interés al notar que su compañera camina  
- ¡si en verdad eres tan ruda date la vuelta y pelea, ¿o acaso tienes miedo de perder? ¿Tus padres te enseñaron a huir siempre?! - preguntó con molestia Jessie ignorando a James, pero su ultima pregunta detuvo a la chica  
- ¡mis padres no eran unos cobardes! - gritó con enojo Nevilia al oír sus sarcasmos y voltear lanzando una pokébola  
- creo que ya perdimos chimuelo - mencionó James con desilusión al agacharse  
- ya lo creo, esto nos duro muy poco - dijo Meowth sin ánimos al ver que un resplandor blanco se libera delante de Nevilia

Un nuevo pokémon hace acto de presencia en aquel campo, lo más sorprendente es que carece de cuerpo y tiene el tamaño de una persona, incluso hasta un poco más, salvo que la diferencia es que es una gran esfera de hielo. A decir verdad es una cabeza grisácea con cráteres negros, grandes ojos azules, dientes blancos que parecen colmillos y dos grandes cuernos negros afilados, su aspecto es congelante y tiene una esencia helada, pues se trata de un pokémon de hielo y siniestro llamado Glalie, un buen pokémon para la actitud de la fría chica. Aquella criatura se encuentra levitando sobre la nieve que cubre todo el suelo, a una mediana distancia entre Jessie y aquel globo que mantiene a Dragonair.

- ¡Wobbuffet! - nombra Jessie con valentía al aceptar el desafío  
- tu mayor error fue nombrar a mis padres en vano, ¡Glalie usa tu rayo hielo! - ordenó de inmediato Nevilia con un poco de molestia

De la boca de aquel esférico pokémon se crea una esfera azul celeste que rápidamente arroja varias líneas diagonales de color blanco y azul, las cuales se dirigen hacia un mismo sitio mientras liberan un frío aire acompañado de pequeños fragmentos de hielo transparente. Pero parece que Jessie en verdad ha tomado en serio la batalla, pues le ordena a Wobbuffet utilizar Barrera Espejo, técnica que siempre confundía con los Contraataque. El pokémon azul tímidamente libera un brillo multicolor y levanta su brazo al mismo tiempo que se inclinó un poco, levantando su cola negra y deteniendo el helado rayo delante de el, sorprendiendo de nuevo a la joven de abrigo negro; sin más que esperar la gran masa azul da un pequeño grito y su resistencia se hace notar, consiguiendo que el poder de Glalie se revierta hacia él. Aquel rayo impacta al pokémon cara con el doble de poder con el que fue usado, lanzando así al pokémon que se deslizó por la nieve creando un pequeño camino ante la mirada molesta de su entrenadora, quien solo ve un gran bloque de hielo azul transparente con su pokémon en su interior, pero luego observa a una burlesca Jessie.

- jajaja, ¿decías pequeña niña? - preguntó con ironía Jessie al ver que su plan funcionó  
- creo que tuviste suerte Jessie, ¡ahora vamonos! - aconseja Meowth algo apresurado para aprovechar el momento  
- no me iré hasta enseñarle a esta boba quien es la que manda - se niega por completo la chica de largo cabello al querer continuar con su batalla, pues no quiere que sigan ofendiendo al Equipo Rocket  
- ese fue tu peor error, ¡al ataque… Suicune! - gritó Nevilia al arrojar otra pokébola con enojo, pero está esfera es distinta, ya que es de color morado con circulos rosas a los lados  
- ¿una masterball? - cuestionó James con interés al ver la pokébola que ha sido lanzada  
- ¿Suicune? - se preguntó Jessie un poco extrañada al oír aquel nombre, pensando en que quizás es una broma

El equipo Rocket mira con detenimiento el resplandor que se ha liberado, mientras Nevilia solo sonríe con una mirada fría, aunque su Glalie permanece congelado y Dragonair continúa encerrado. El pokémon que ahora se encuentra parado sobre la nieve es de la clase de los legendarios, conocido como Suicune, el pokémon aurora. Este majestuoso pokémon de color azul celeste tiene una ligera aura morada que lo rodea por completo, su apariencia puede darnos a entender que es de la clase del tipo hielo, aunque pertenece a los de tipo agua. Suicune tiene el aspecto de un perro cruzado con un felino, tiene un cuerpo algo grueso y delgadas piernas que nos muestran figuras blancas, su hocico por consiguiente es blanco, carece de orejas pero en cambio tiene un largo fragmento de cristal con forma de un hexágono alargado con dos cuernos a los costados de color verde celeste, aunque esto libera su larga cabellera violeta que se muestra brillante, también tiene dos largas colas blancas con forma de delgados listones que se mueven a sus costados; el pokémon aúlla un poco para prepararse para atacar, observando con sus ojos rojos a los sorprendidos integrantes de aquel equipo.

- ¿qué? ¡Es un Suicune! - exclamó con asombro Jessie tras haberse tallado los ojos  
- ¡imposible, esto no puede ser cierto! - dijo James con nervios al no creer lo que esta frente a ellos  
- ¡Suicune, usa tu más poderosa hidrobomba ahora! - ordenó Nevilia sin perder más tiempo  
- ¡Barrera Espejo Wobbuffet! - siguió Jessie con su orden una vez dada la otra

Suicune mueve su cabeza un poco hacia arriba para acumular energía y rápidamente la baja soltando una poderosa columna de agua que sale sin cesar de su hocico. El miedoso pokémon de Jessie se pone nervioso y con la prisa posible intenta realizar su ataque, sin embargo el potente chorro de agua lo impacta sin darle oportunidad de efectuar algo. Al golpear a Wobbuffet, la fuerza de la hidrobomba causa que también se lleve a la sorprendida Jessie y ambos, chocan con la red que tenia a Dragonair, rompiéndola por completo debido a la fricción causada. Los tres personajes caen a la nieve, pero el dragón azul se levanta y sacude, para luego colocarse a un lado de su entrenadora, al igual que Glalie, quien parece haber reaccionado y destruido el campo de hielo.

- ¿estás bien Dragonair? - preguntó Nevilia con amabilidad al ver de nuevo a Dragonair junto a ella  
- ¡draaag! - exclama el pokémon con felicidad, indicando que se encuentra perfectamente bien  
- ¿Jessie sigues viva? - pregunta con burla Meowth al ver que su compañera se levanta con una gran cantidad de nieve sobre ella  
- lo estoy, pero creo que llego nuestra hora… - afirma con temor la chica al notar las miradas molestas de los pokémon de Nevilia  
- te dije que debíamos irnos, pero tú de terca no quisiste - menciona James algo indignado y desilusionado  
- ¡Suicune, Glalie, Dragonair, rayo hielo! - ordenó de inmediato Nevilia aprovechando que sus tres pokémon están listos para atacar

Los tres pokémon crean esferas azules en sus bocas y tras unos segundos disparan los mencionados rayos, los cuales se fusionan para crear uno más grande que se desliza por el suelo levantando nieve y formando otro camino. Jessie le ordena a Wobbuffet atacar de nuevo con una barrera espejo, pero la rapidez de aquel ataque no se lo permita y el, al igual que Jessie son alcanzados por el rayo que los lanza hacia el globo, involucrando también a James y Meowth. El rayo hielo hace golpe contra el globo que se congela de inmediato con el Equipo Rocket dentro; tras esto Nevilia le ordena a Dragonair usar un hiperrayo, dicho y hecho el pokémon dragón vuelve a atacar con un rayo amarillo que llega hasta el globo, el cual explota y lanza varios fragmentos de hielo al cielo.

- ¡el equipo rocket ha sido vencido otra vez! - exclaman los tres miembros al perderse en aquel blanco cielo  
- espero hayan aprendido su lección - menciona Nevilia sin ánimos al bajar la mirada y tomar sus pokébolas para retornar a sus pokémon, no sin antes ser vista por un Suicune preocupado y algo triste

Han pasado algunas horas desde que la fuerte ventisca se tranquilizo, pero ahora hay una ligera nevada que no causa problema alguno para los habitantes de Pueblo Paleta, los cuales siguen con sus actividades bajo aquella noche invernal. Nos encontramos ahora en un pequeño lugar en donde se realizan varias compras, un nuevo centro comercial de Pueblo Paleta, el cual se inauguro hace unos meses atrás. En aquel gran sitio con decenas de comercios en su interior se encuentran nuestros queridos amigos, quienes hacen sus compras por separado, pero nosotros iremos a una tienda para damas, en donde se Misty y May observan emocionadas las diferentes prendas que ahí se muestran.

- este abrigo es muy lindo, ¿no lo crees Misty? - preguntó May con emoción, la cual lleva puesto un traje verde y su pañuelo rojo en la cabeza, mientras le muestra un abrigo de color amarillo con alas de Beautifly dibujadas en el  
- se ve bonito, pero insisto en que este traje se mira mejor - afirma la pelirroja al estar frente a un maniquí que lleva puesto un elegante traje invernal de color azul en varios tonos  
- si, tienes razón, pero es muy caro como podrás ver - dijo con decepción May al mostrarle la etiqueta con el extensivo precio  
- ¿qué, 2500 pokédolares? - preguntó con asombro la pelirroja  
- y eso que tiene rebaja del treinta por ciento - menciona la chica de cabello café al soltar aquella etiqueta  
- seria un buen regalo, solo díganselo a sus novios - comentó con amabilidad una gruesa pero suave voz  
- ¿ah?... ¡Andrew Marshllow! - se sorprenden Misty y May al voltear y ver aquel chico, el cual es el entrenador que retó a Ash y que ahora se encuentra en aquel establecimiento  
- oigan, solo díganme Andrew - sugirió el chico un poco apenado  
- lo sentimos, es que nos asombra verte por aquí - dice con emoción May al sonrojarse un poco  
- está bien, no hay de que disculparse - responde con gratitud aquel chico de oscuro cabello  
- emm, ¿y qué hace un chico como tú en una tienda para mujeres? - preguntó con interés Misty al darse cuenta de ese pequeño detalle  
- entre aquí para encontrar algo bueno para regalarle a mis amigas - respondió con cortesía y amabilidad el chico  
- por cierto, ¿la chica que tenia abrigo negro es tu amiga? - volvió a preguntar Misty, pero ahora mostrándose algo indiferente  
- ¿Nevilia?, si, ella es mi amiga - contestó el chico un poco extrañado por la expresión de disgusto de Misty  
- pues la verdad no sé como puedes tener amigas como ella - mencionó un poco molesta la pelirroja al tocar el tan elegante abrigo azul  
- ¿por qué lo dices? - preguntó confuso Andrew al no entender el por qué de aquella queja  
- es que ella le dijo cosas feas a nuestro amigo, su actitud no fue muy amable que digamos - respondió May con seriedad al ver que Misty no quiere hablar sobre ella  
- lo que pasa es que… ella es así desde que la conozco, tampoco me agrada su actitud de chica fría y sin sentimientos, pero en ocasiones la he visto sonreír y me doy cuenta de que aparenta ser algo que no es, yo creo que por fuera será un gran bloque de hielo irrompible, pero se que en el interior, se encuentra una tierna y dulce chica de gran corazón - dijo Andrew con sentimiento al tomar una chaqueta rosa con un Togepi bordado, para luego dárselo a la pelirroja que lo ve extrañada  
- pues no parece… - dice Misty al mostrarse seria y sonrojada con la chaqueta en sus manos  
- en fin, creo que aquí no encontrare lo que busco, y esa chaqueta te quedaría bien emm…  
- Misty, me llamo Misty - saluda la chica al extender su brazo para estrechar su mano con la de Andrew  
- y yo soy May - dijo la coordinadora al notar que la vio para saber su nombre  
- encantado de conocerlas, espero que tengan una feliz navidad a pesar del mal clima que tenemos, pero bueno, el clima y los regalos no hacen perfecta a las navidades sino la convivencia, en verdad espero que la pasen de maravilla, un gusto y nos vemos - se despide con educación aquel amable chico al comenzar a caminar para retirarse  
- vaya, es más amable de lo que aparenta… - menciona May con felicidad al ver que Misty ve la chaqueta rosa con Togepi  
- creo que te quedaría mejor a ti May - insinúa Misty con seriedad al ver detenidamente aquella prenda  
- eh, ¿por qué? - preguntó con interés la chica de cabello café  
- por que es tú talla, extra grande - responde con ironía la pelirroja al mostrarle la etiqueta con la talla  
- ¡oye que te pasa! - exclama May algo burlesca al quitarle la chaqueta, haciendo reír a Misty

Aquellas chicas sonríen mientras continuan observando la ropa de aquel local. Sin embargo nadie sabe de lo que ocurre ahora en otras partes del mundo, pues sobre algunas nubes oscuras de la región de Hoenn se puede ver volar con rapidez a una enorme criatura azul de ojos rojos, la cual parece ser guiada por algo o alguien.  
Mientras tanto, volviendo al laboratorio del profesor Oak, podemos ver como Tracey, Ash y Pikachu decoran lo que es el pino de navidad, los chicos colocan con cuidado las esferas de colores en las ramas de aquel verdoso árbol, mientras que Pikachu intenta poner una esfera con forma de Jigglypuff en una rama baja. Por otra parte podemos ver a Misty y May desempacar algunas cajas que contienen luces con forma de Ditto, listones verdes y rojos y una gran estrella de navidad simbolizada por un Staryu, mientras que Brock y Gary se encuentran sentados en los sillones de la sala limpiando algunos adornos.

- ¿cómo van chicos? - preguntó Oak con felicidad al traerles algunos gorros navideños  
- bien, ya falta poco para terminar con el árbol de navidad - responde con alegría y emoción Tracey  
- y los adornos para la mesa y sala ya están casi listos - menciona contento Brock  
- estupendo, si seguimos así tendremos una gran navidad - comenta Oak al dejar aquellos sombreros al lado de donde está sentado Brock  
- por cierto, ¿ya les comentamos que vimos a Andrew Marshllow en el centro comercial? - preguntó con emoción May para sacar una platica  
- ¿Andrew Marshllow? - cuestionó con asombro Gary al escuchar aquel nombre  
- ¿quién es ese? - preguntó con curiosidad Ash al mostrarse interesado  
- ¡qué!, ¿no sabes quién es Andrew Marshllow? - le preguntó con decepción y sorpresa Gary  
- aam, no…  
- si no mal lo recuerdo, creo que fue el chico con el que te enfrentaste hace unos días Ash, el que usó un Ditto que se transformo en Electabuzz - menciona Brock con seriedad al ver que su amigo en verdad lo olvido  
- ¿te enfrentaste a Andrew? - preguntó con emoción y sorpresa Oak  
- si, pero no entiendo por que lo mencionan tanto, ¿quién es? - en verdad parece que Ash no conoce a este personaje, es obvio ya que nunca lo ha oído nombrar  
- no puedo creer que no hayas oído sobre Andrew Marshllow, y eso que viajas por varios lugares Ash, en serio que me sorprendes - dice Gary con ironía pero a la vez con asombro  
- mmm, déjame mostrarte, ven conmigo - dijo Oak con amabilidad al dirigirse hacia un gran monitor, al llegar se sienta en la respectiva silla y comienza a navegar en la red para mostrarle la información a Ash  
- pika?  
- aquí está… - dice Oak con alivio al encontrar una pagina con algo de información - creo que con esto sabrás por que Andrew es tan popular  
- el es un gran entrenador pokémon que la mayoría de las veces gana las batallas, se dice que ha ganado uno que otro campeonato y que ha desafiado a más de 20 maestros pokémon en el mundo, además es el líder de un grupo de pandilleros llamados Slakers que hacen justicia y ayudan a entrenadores novatos - le explica Gary con seriedad sin necesidad de leer aquel monitor  
- actualmente Andrew ha dejado aquella pandilla para enfocarse más en lo que es las batallas pokémon, ayudando a novatos y ganando competencias, si no hubiera perdido contra el campeón de Kanto en estos momentos el seria el campeón - continuó Oak con la explicación de su pariente, reforzándola un poco  
- pues yo le gane con facilidad - dice Ash sin interés al no encontrarle más importancia  
- es obvio que se dejo perder, vio que eras un novato y no quería hacerte sufrir - insinúa Gary con sarcasmo para molestar un poco a Ash  
- ahora se dice que es líder de otro grupo, llamado 3-DO, los cuales se enfocan en batallas, entrenamiento y crianza de pokémon, a pesar de su corta edad se ha vuelto todo una celebridad - mencionó Misty al leer lo que aquella pagina mostraba  
- así es, y según se estos son los integrantes… - dice Oak al dar clic en algunas ligas cercanas a su información, las cuales lo llevan a otra descripción  
- ¡oh pero si es Anestia! - menciona Brock con emoción al delirar un poco  
- ¿también la conocen? - preguntó con interés el profesor al notar la reacción de Brock  
- ella estaba con Andrew cuando reto a Ash - afirma Misty con seriedad al responderle  
- ahora que la veo bien, ¿no es ella la gran campeona de los concursos pokémon de Hoenn? - cuestionó con asombro May al reconocerla  
- así es May, sus pokémon han demostrado un gran potencial y además de ser una coordinadora también se dedica a la crianza pokémon - agrega Oak un detalle más a la información de May  
- es una señal de que somos el uno para el otro - afirmó Brock con emoción tras imaginarse un futuro  
- sigue soñando - dice Misty un poco distante  
- bueno, por ultimo tenemos a esta chica… - Oak da otro clic a otro vinculo cercano - Nevilia Hawkings  
- ¡es ella! - exclamaron con asombro Misty, Brock y Ash a la vez  
- pika pi…  
- ¿también estaba con Andrew? - cuestionó Tracey al imaginarse una obvia respuesta  
- si, es la chica que le dijo a Ash que era un presumido y que no era digno de ser un entrenador pokémon – responde molesta Misty al cruzarse de brazos mientras ve su foto en el monitor  
- pues creo que no se equivocaba - insinúa Gary con el propósito de molestar  
- ¡oye, eso no es verdad! - dijo Ash algo ofendido y molesto  
- pues no hay mucha información acerca de esta chica, por lo que no estoy muy seguro de quien es o que ha hecho, pero si está en el grupo es por que debe ser una gran entrenadora - afirma Oak al tener esa impresión  
- pues no es muy fuerte, pero su Dragonair tiene un ataque que nunca había escuchado, creo que era Tormenta Milagrosa - dice Ash algo confuso al no saber si lo dijo bien  
- ¿Tormenta Milagrosa? - se preguntó Oak extrañado al no recordar aquel ataque  
- si, parecía más bien una combinación de Danza Lluvia, Tornado y Trueno - afirma Brock con seguridad  
- pues a decir verdad, este grupo 3-DO se caracteriza por que sus pokémon tienen ataques nunca vistos, no conozco los pokémon de Nevilia pero si un Dragonair hizo ese ataque lo veo muy convincente, ya que ese pokémon tiene la capacidad de controlar el clima, en cuanto al único caso que conozco es sobre el Magneton de Andrew, el cual tiene una técnica llamada Imán Explosivo, la cual consiste en absorber la energía vital de algún pokémon para después crear una onda explosiva que lo daña con el doble de poder, pero si lo usa contra un pokémon eléctrico, entonces lo daña severamente - les explicó Oak brevemente con toda certeza  
- al menos deberían saber que esa chica es una tramposa - dijo molesta Jessie al ver la imagen de Nevilia en aquel monitor  
- ¡el Equipo Rocket! - exclaman los chicos al voltear con asombro

En efecto, Jessie, James y Meowth están en la sala de aquella morada con algunas mantas calientes, mientras observan al resto de los chicos quienes los ven molestos. Ash da un paso junto a Pikachu, quien con un rostro enfadado parece estar listo para atacarlos, sin embargo no se lleva a cabo nada, pues aquel trío parece estar tranquilo al igual que una amable mujer que se acerca.

- descuidan chicos, yo los deje pasar - afirma con felicidad la mamá de Ash  
- ¿qué dices mamá? - preguntó con asombro Ash  
- ¡¿pika pika?! - se estremeció el pokémon al notar que no pueden hacer nada  
- los encontré en la calle muertos de frío, así que los invite a tomar chocolate caliente - dice Delia al sonreír sin encontrar un motivo para dejarlos  
- tienes suerte de tener una mamá tan amable - comenta James con gratitud al cubrirse más con la manta  
- lastima que su hijo no sea así - insinúa Meowth con decepción  
- si siguen hablando seré yo quien los saque a patadas - amenaza Gary al oír aquella queja  
- esperen un momento, dijiste que Nevilia era una tramposa, ¿por qué? - preguntó con interés Brock, dirigiéndose a Jessie  
- por que lo es, la rete a una batalla pokémon y ganó por trampa - responde molesta la chica al pararse con firmeza  
- es obvio que siempre pierden, esas no son trampas - asegura Misty al mostrar algo de burla  
- ¡pero ahora era distinto!, queríamos robar a su Dragonair y al principio lo teníamos, pero ella se burló de nosotros y Jessie la reto a una batalla - dijo James con tristeza al recordar aquel hecho  
- así es, ella utilizó un Glalie y lo debilite con mi Wobbuffet, y cuando ya teníamos la ventaja ella sacó un Suicune y lo uso para ganar, y creo que eso es trampa - declaró Jessie con molestia mientras acepta la taza de chocolate que Delia le da  
- espera un segundo, ¿escuche bien, dijiste Suicune? - preguntó con asombro Tracey al dudar un poco  
- si, tenia un Suicune - responde con seriedad y honestidad Meowth  
- ¿un Suicune?, eso es imposible, esa clase de pokémon no puede ser capturado - menciona Gary al mostrarse pensativo  
- pues ella tenía uno, y en verdad que era uno - dijo Jessie con sinceridad, para luego beber aquel chocolate  
- Suicune… ¡ahora comprendo! - exclama Oak con sorpresa al volver a su comdor y comenzar a usarlo  
- ¿qué comprende profesor? - preguntó con interés Ash  
- aquella vez que las aves legendarias fueron capturadas para liberar a Lugia, un caos se produjo en las Islas Naranja y parte de Kanto, puede que ahora ocurra lo mismo, no es por la naturaleza, es por el equilibrio de los pokémon y ellos tratan de decírnoslo - aseguró Oak con toda confianza en su teoría mientras busca datos con gran prisa  
- no entiendo… - May se muestra interesada en aquella teoría pero aún no la comprende del todo  
- Suicune, Raikou y Entei son guardianes de la región de Johto, es como controlar los volcanes, tormentas y mareas, todo comienza a tener sentido, la región más afectada fue la de Johto, así que por lo tanto queda mencionar que el causante de todo esto es la perdida de esos tres pokémon, y debido a la gran cantidad de cambios climáticos, he de decir que llevan un buen tiempo fuera de su hábitat - explica Oak con algunos detalles al continuar monitoreando aquel aparato  
- ¿está diciendo que Nevilia es la que causo todo esto? - preguntó con sorpresa Brock al entender aquella explicación que concuerda  
- si ella tiene en su poder a los perros legendarios es obvio que si, la única pregunta aquí es, ¿para qué los quiere? - se preguntó el profesor con interés al enviar la explicación a los correos de los demás profesores  
- tal vez quiera liberar algo tal y como el tipo del Lugia - respondió James al estar en el tema  
- quizás tengas razón, pero dudo que vea las consecuencias que ha ocasionado - menciona Oak con preocupación  
- ¿y si se lo decimos?, tal vez nos diga que es lo que planea - sugirió May con ánimos  
- ¿dónde fue que la vieron? - les preguntó Brock con interés  
- emm, cerca de las afueras de este pueblo, estaba caminando sola - respondió James con seriedad al tomar más de aquella taza  
- en ese caso será mejor ir a buscarla mañana para prevenir todo esto - aconsejó Oak con sabiduría al encontrar por fin la razón de los cambios

Un nuevo día se hace presente en Pueblo Paleta, las condiciones climáticas siguen peor, aunque por ahora el cielo solo se ve cubierto de esponjosas nubes blancas que liberan algunos copos, sin embargo la temperatura ha llegado a cero, incluso puede que por debajo de cero. Sin embargo, nuestros amigos han decidido buscar a Nevilia para terminar con lo que está ocurriendo. Ellos caminan por la blanca nieve hacia un amplio lugar de arboles blancos, siendo guiados por el Equipo Rocket, quienes parecen estar en una tregua con aquellos chicos hasta que se solucione este caos. Finalmente llegan hasta la casa de madera en donde habita aquel grupo, pero antes de caminar un poco más notan a una joven de sudadera rosa y pantalón azul cielo jugar en la nieve con dos grandes canes.

- miren, es Anestia - dice Brock con emoción al reconocerla  
- vamos a preguntarle - sugiere Oak al caminar hacia donde está ella, acompañado del Equipo Rocket, Ash, Pikahu, Misty, May y Brock, ya que los demás se quedaron en el laboratorio  
- muy bien Houndoom, jaja - ríe aquella chica al agacharse y abrazar a su gran perro negro de grandes cuernos  
- grrrr - gruñe otro perro de pelaje gris intimidando a los extraños que se aproximan  
- ¿qué sucede Mightyena? - preguntó la chica al levantarse y ver como se acercan los otros personajes  
- ¡hola Anestia, ¿me recuerdas?! - preguntó con emocion Brock al acercarse y tomar la mano de aquella apenada chica  
- ¡gruar! - ladró Mightyena con enojo para luego morder el brazo de Brock  
- ¡ay ay ay, quítenmelo! - grita con miedo Brock al correr en circulos con Mightyena en su brazo, el cual no lo lastima  
- Mightyena puedes soltarlo… - ordenó Anestia algo avergonzada por aquel comportamiento  
- gr.  
- ay mi bracito - se dice en tono infantil Brock al acariciar su lastimado brazo, aunque no debió dolerle por lo gruesa que está su chamarra  
- eso te pasa por andas de fastidioso - insinúa Meowth en tono burlesco  
- ¿en qué puedo ayudarles? - preguntó con interés y amabilidad la joven de cabello castaño  
- queremos hablar con Nevilia si es posible - responde con seriedad y educación Oak  
- oh, lo siento pero Nevilia salio hace diez minutos y no creo que regrese pronto… - aseguró la joven con decepción - pero en todo caso les puedo decir algo de su parte  
- si por favor, en cuanto la veas dile que vaya a mi laboratorio, no se encuentra muy lejos de aquí además de que es muy fácil de encontrar - mencionó Oak al no tener otra opción  
- en verdad es muy importante que le digas, esto depende mucho de ella - insinúa Ash al insistirle un poco  
- ¿de qué hablan, hay algo que no sepa? - preguntó Anestia con interés y un poco nerviosa  
- veras, no estamos seguros pero tu amiga ha causado un gran problema en cuando al mundo pokémon, suponemos que ella es la causante de los cambios climáticos que afectan las regiones de Kanto, Johto y Hoenn - responde con certeza Oak, sorprendiendo por completo a la chica que se queda sin palabras  
- ¡dígale que tiene un Suicune cautivo! - exclamó molesta Jessie al recordarle aquel detalle  
- ¡¿cómo lo saben?! - se preguntó en silencio Anestia al asombrarse totalmente, quedándose sin palabras mientras los nervios la invaden y su aliento se agita  
- ¿podrían guardar silencio? - cuestionó molesta Misty al mostrarse un poco agresiva  
- bueno, nos ayudarías mucho si le dices sobre esto, con tu permiso y que pases una feliz navidad - dijo Oak al sonreír para luego dar la vuelta junto con los demás, los cuales se marchan dejando a una pensativa y seria chica en la nieve  
- ¿houn?  
- saben que tiene a Suicune, esto se pone mal… debo avisarle - se dice la chica al pensar en una salida fácil

Si han hecho buenos cálculos, sabrán que este día es Noche Buena, o sea 24 de Diciembre, y finalmente ha llegado aquella gran noche, el reloj marca las 7:00 p.m. y varias personas ya se preparan para aquella navideña cena de paz y armonía, aunque el clima en efecto ha empeorado, pues una fuerte ventisca cubre a Pueblo Paleta de montones de nieve, sin embargo eso no impide que la festividad se lleve a cabo, a menos que algo peor suceda y tal parece…, que sucederá.

- ¡ellos saben que tienes un Suicune!, ¿cómo es posible eso? - preguntó con molestia Andrew al oír lo que Anestia comentó  
- tenían capturado a mi Dragonair y se lo llevarían si no lo hubiera usado - responde un poco cortante Nevilia al tratar de evadir el tema  
- ¿usarlo?, tienes más pokémon y muy fuertes, ¿por qué a Suicune? - cuestionó molesto aquel chico como si la estuviese regañando  
- deja de hablarme en ese tono, que no eres mi padre - comentó la chica con molestia al oír sus reclamos  
- sabes que, ¡le daré fin a esto! - exclama Andrew al dirigirse hacia la puerta de aquella casa  
- ¿qué harás? - pregunta preocupada y nerviosa Anestia  
- liberarlos…  
- ¡no lo hagas Andrew! - ordenó con enojo Nevilia al caminar y tomarlo del brazo con fuerza  
- ¿cuánto más quieres esperar Nevilia? - preguntó decepcionado Andrew al verla fijamente a sus fríos ojos  
- ¡grroooooaaauuuuurrr! - se escuchó un fuerte grito demasiado grave y sonoro  
- ¿qué fue eso? - Anestia se pone nerviosa y un poco temerosa al oír ese extraño ruido  
- tienes suerte Andrew, ya está aquí… - afirma la chica de abrigo negro al soltarlo y abrir a puerta  
- ¿qué?...  
- ¡grroooooaaauuuuurrr!  
- ¿qué rayos fue eso? - preguntó con interés y nerviosa May  
- ¡aaaah! - gritaron Misty y May al instante, debido a un fuerte temblor que se presentó repentinamente y que provoca apagones momentáneos  
- ¿qué está pasando? - se pregunta Brock un poco nervioso  
- oigan, creo que deberían ver esto… - señala James algo asustado al estar cerca de la ventana

Ash y compañía le hacen caso a James y se acercan a las ventanas del laboratorio, pero al no creer lo que ocurre en el exterior deciden salir para ver mejor. Ash, Pikachu, Misty, May, Tracey, Jessie, James, Meowth, Brock, Gary, Delia, Mr. Mime y Oak salen del laboratorio y al igual que algunas personas cercanas observan con asombro aquel oscuro cielo que libera varios brillos multicolor, al igual que lluvia, nieve y relámpagos, pero toda su atención se centra en un sitio donde un enorme brillo verde celestial se hace presente a una distancia no muy lejana, el viento que por ahora invade el pueblo hace que fragmentos de hielo naveguen por cada hogar, el temblor que sorprendió a muchos se ha tranquilizado, pero no la tempestad que ahora ocurre.  
Aparte de ver brillos entre las nubes y cambios de lluvia a nieve, se puede ver que algunas aves vuelan hacia la dirección de enorme brillo verde, se tratan de varios Pidgey, Pidgeot, Fearrow, Butterfree, Beedrill, Taillow, Venomoth, Hoppip, Skarmory, entre otros. Mientras que por tierra los Rattata, Sandhrew, Caterpie, Weedle, Digglet, Spinarak y pokémon pequeños se dirigen también hacia aquel sitio al igual que otros pokémon.

- ¡pikaa! - exclama el pokémon eléctrico al sentir algo y empezar a correr hacia aquella dirección  
- ¡mai maim! - gritó Mr. Mime al correr también sin algún motivo  
- ¡Pikachu! - nombra Ash con preocupación al notar que se aleja con rapidez  
- algo malo pasa, es mi deber ir… - insinúa Meowth con seriedad, para luego empezar a correr junto con los demás pokémon  
- ¿a dónde va el chimuelo? - se preguntó James con interés  
- no lo se, pero algo está llamando a los pokémon, es mejor averiguar que es - sugirió Oak con ánimos y curiosidad en saber que ocurre  
- de acuerdo - acepta Ash sin pensarlo más y comenzar a correr mientras Pikachu aún es visible

Ellos al igual que otras personas corren hacia la dirección del enorme brillo misterioso, mientras la tormenta comienza a ponerse peor. Varias nubes oscuras giran como remolino alrededor de un gran brillo verde celeste que bloquea la oscuridad total, al mismo tiempo que lluvia y nieve se desatan por doquier como las fuertes ráfagas que aquel misterioso clima hace presente. Debajo de aquel destellante brillo se encuentran Nevilia, la cual observa aquel fenomeno con alegria al sentir como su cabello se mueve por el viento, pero solo ella está así, pues Andrew y Anestia observan algo preocupados la situación, ya que no saben lo que en verdad puede ocurrir si algo sale mal, además de que todo esto es por culpa de ellos.

- ya está aquí, ahora es mi turno… ¡adelante Dragonair, tranquiliza el clima! - ordenó la chica con decisión al arrojar su pokébola, la cual se abre liberando al divino pokémon dragón que de inmediato obedece la orden, haciendo brillar los cristales de su cuerpo y con esto tranquiliza un poco aquella tempestad, a excepción del giro de las nubes y el brillo verde  
- draag!  
- am, Nevilia… - nombra un poco nerviosa Anestia al voltear hacia atrás  
- deberías ver esto - sugiere Andrew con seriedad al contemplar aquel panorama

Nevilia voltea al oír sus preocupadas voces y se asombra por lo que ahora ve. A pesar de que el clima se ha calmado un poco, aunque el viento aún está presente, lo que sucede no deja de asombrar a los chicos, pues ahora presencian un extraño acontecimiento. Varios pokémon de diferentes tipos se agrupan a una distancia no mayor a veinte metros de ellos, observándolos al igual que otros ven el brillo que empieza a tintinear, todo indica que esto es a causa de un pokémon del cual muchos quieren ver, o están vinculados hacia él. Justo en ese momento se logra ver como Pikachu aparece en escena, cruzando entre varios Nidorina y Ponyta hasta colocarse delante de todos ellos.

- ese Pikachu… me es familiar - insinúa Nevilia al darse una ligera idea de lo que está por venir  
- pika?  
- creo que estamos llamando la atención - asegura Anestia un poco nerviosa mientras algunas personas y más pokémon se acercan  
- descuida, si no se acercan no serán un estorbo - menciona la joven de cabello dorado algo indiferente  
- ¿no les haremos daño verdad? - preguntó con curiosidad Andrew  
- si no interfieren no…  
- ¡Nevilia! - gritan Ash y compañía al llegar y lograr distinguir a la chica  
- ¿qué sucede aquí? - se pregunta May con interés al detenerse y ver como los pokémon se mueven para darles el pase  
- no tengo idea, pero viendo la expresión de los pokémon diría que es algo malo y quieren que termine - deduce el profesor al notar el movimiento de algunos pokémon, los cuales retroceden un poco  
- ¡grrroooooaaaar!  
- ¡no puede ser cierto! - exclama con asombro Oak al distinguir la criatura que baja del brillo  
- ¿ese no es un pokémon legendario? - preguntó con interés una de las personas presentes  
- eso parece… - responda una chica asombrada al mantenerse quieta con su Tauros  
- es… Dialga - nombra con seriedad Ash al caminar un poco sin quitar su vista de aquel pokémon  
- el pokémon del tiempo - mencionó Nevilia con interés al presenciar aquel nuevo acontecimiento

Como ya se había dicho, es Dialga el pokémon que causa aquel brillo en el cielo, el cual se oscurece por completo creando unas cortinas multicolores muy delgadas. Esta criatura originaria de Shinnou, es un conocido pokémon legendario que puede manipular y viajar en el tiempo, su estructura metálica de cristal es de color azul rey con algunas de azul cielo, está compuesto por un largo cuello que se conecta con su gran cabeza con armamento grisáceo, mostrando unos temibles ojos rojos, sus gruesas piernas contienen resistentes fragmentos de metal que utiliza como garras, además de un decorado de picos en la parte trasera de su cuello y una especia de aleta en la parte trasera, donde muestra su larga cola. Otro dato es mencionar que en su pecho mantiene un hermoso cristal azul conocido como diamante, el cual es el centro de su poder y está protegido por una fuerte coraza de metal que se expande hacia arriba, como el anillo de los Staryu. Dialga no baja por completo, solo se hace notar entre todo aquel brillo mientras observa molesto a todo ser vivo en tierra firme, quienes lo ven con asombro y confusión, mientras que otros tienen mirada de interés cono Nevilia.

- ¡te he estado esperando gran Dialga, es hora de que seas mío! - gritó la chica al estirar sus brazos hacia los lados  
- ¿de qué hablas? Un pokémon como ese no puede ser capturado tan facilmente - dice Oak con prisa al ponerse algo histérico  
- solo vea… ¡adelante, Suicune es hora de actuar! - Nevilia ha lanzado su pokébola con la intención de combatir contra el gran pokémon legendario, liberando así al perro acuático de Johto  
- ¡un Suicune! - exclamaron con asombro los espectadores presentes mientras los pokémon del lugar retroceden un poco, incluso los voladores  
- ¿pero qué rayos piensas hacer Nevilia? ¿No sabes que esto ha causado un gran desequilibrio en varias regiones de este planeta? - preguntó con interés Oak al acercarse un poco, justo donde están Ash y Pikachu, quienes están apartados a más de diez metros de la chica  
- ya lo sabemos, pero era necesario para llevar a cabo mi plan… - responde sin ánimos la chica al no importarle por el momento las condiciones climáticas que afectan al mundo - ¡Suicune, ¿estás listo?!  
- ¡sooouu! - se oye del pokémon que levanta su cabeza hacia el cielo  
- ¡espera, no dejaremos que hagas esto! - exclama Ash al dar unos pasos más junto a Pikachu  
- lo lamento chico, pero no puedes hacer nada… - insinúa Anestia al interponerse en su camino con dos pokébolas en una mano junto a Andrew  
- ¡¿ustedes sabían sobre esto?! - preguntaron asombradas May y Misty al acercarse  
- así es chicas, y no saben cuanto lo lamento… pero no dejaremos que arruinen este momento - dice Andrew con seriedad al involucrarse por completo, sacando otras dos pokébolas  
- en ese caso no nos dejan otra opción, ¿listo Pikachu?  
- ¡pika! - responde el eléctrico roedor al dar un salto y colocarse delante de Ash  
- ¡vamos Staryu! - grita Misty al ponerse a un lado del chico y lanzar su pokébola  
- ¡es hora de ayudar Blaziken! - afirma May al tomar una pokébola  
- yo les ayudo, ¡ve Onix! - dice Brock al llegar con ellos y apoyarlos con otro pokémon  
- ustedes lo quisieron, ¡salgan ahora! - exclama Anestia sin más remedio al lanzar sus pokébolas  
- ¡amigos, a combatir! - fueron las palabras de Andrew al abrir las pokébolas en sus manos  
- que ellos se encarguen… - se dice en silencio Nevilia al oír aquellos gritos - ¡Suicune, ataca ahora!

Una nueva batalla ha comenzado, tanto humanos como pokémon que están de espectadores observan la nueva zona de combate, mientras que otros tienen puestos sus ojos en Nevilia, Suicune y Dialga. Los pokémon de Ash y compañía han sido liberados; ya conocemos a Pikachu, Staryu, Blaziken y la gran serpiente de roca, Onix, pero no a los otros. Anestia ha decidido liberar al gran dragón naranja de grandes alas y robusto cuerpo, el cual tiene una mirada retante y espíritu luchador que no piensa extinguirse al igual que la flama de su cola, junto a él aparece otra criatura algo bizarra y de aspecto liquido, un pokémon de color púrpura en dos tonos que solo cuenta con una gran cabeza y dos gruesos brazos que salen de lo que podria ser su viscoso y repulsivo cuerpo lodoso, estamos hablando de un Charizard y un Muk respectivamente. Mientras que los pokémon de Andrew son un poco más sólidos, pues está el conocido Magneton y otro no tan peculiar, un enorme dinosaurio gris oscuro de ojos azules, el cual cuenta con una indestructible coraza de metal gris y filosas garras en sus patas y manos, además de contar con dos grandes cuernos y una pesada cola que es capaz de sacar volando a cualquiera, este pokémon es conocido como Aggron.

Suicune por otra parte, lanza desde su blanco hocico un brillante rayo azul cielo hasta lo que seria el cuerpo de Dialga, pero este pokémon no recibe aquel impacto debido a un campo invisible que lo protegía y que desvía aquel congelante rayo; por lo que ahora es él quien contraataca, arrojando desde su pequeña boca una gran columna de luz azul oscuro guiado por una línea gris que lo enrolla. Aunque Nevilia da nuevas ordenes y Dragonair se cruza en su camino, creando un campo verde que logra anular el potente ataque, sigilosamente Suicune se hace a un lado y sin perder más tiempo obedece otra orden, lanzando ahora una hidrobomba hacia el cielo con el objetivo de dar a su blanco.

- no entiendo, Suicune siempre ha buscado la paz, ¿por qué obedece? - preguntó con interés Gary al verse confuso en aquel aspecto  
- no lo se… - responde Oak también confundido  
- por que no tiene otra alternativa - respondió Meowth con seriedad al cruzarse de brazos  
- ¿de qué hablas chimuelo? - cuestionó James al bajar su cabeza y notar la reacción del felino  
- ustedes no lo entienden, pero la mejor forma de salir de esto es seguir con el plan, si hace algo que no este en ello puede que todo sea peor - insinúa el gato al utilizar su sentido intuitivo y lenguaje pokémon  
- eso debe ser, quizás Suicune le hace caso para llegar al punto de todo, creo que sabe bien que si no obedece las cosas serian peor, pero… - Oak analiza un poco - ¿aún así luchar contra Dialga? - se preguntó con duda  
- ¡chorro de agua Staryu!  
- ¡golpe roca Onix!  
- ¡usa terremoto Aggron!  
- ¡protección Muk!

Las órdenes fueron dadas, pero antes de que otro pokémon atacara el Aggron de Andrew es quien reacciona más rapido, dando unas fuertes pisadas al suelo al mismo tiempo que mueve su cuerpo hacia delante, para luego finalizar con un gran azote de su cola contra la nieve; con esto, la tierra empieza a moverse fuertemente y una onda interna se expanda hacia los lados para afectar a los pokémon, levantando la nieve como si fuesen pequeñas olas. Rápidamente los pokémon presentes y que son débiles a tipo tierra se esconden o usan protección, al igual que Muk, quien se cubre por completo en un campo cristalino verdoso que impide aquel choque, mientras que Magneton se eleva un poco más y Charizard solo sonríe. Por otra parte Staryu se eleva y Onix se hace a un lado, dejando expuestos a Blaziken y Pikachu, los cuales reciben el movimiento y caen, recibiendo un poco de daño. Después de esto el Charizard de Anestia expande sus alas y toma vuelo, lanzando desde su largo hocico una incandescente llamarada hacia los enemigos, pero Staryu la neutraliza con un chorro de agua, logrando que ambos ataques choquen y solo se vea una ligera cortina de humo en el punto de colapso. Al mismo tiempo Magneton lanza varios rayos azules hacia Blaziken, pero la gruesa cola de Onix se interpone y evade el ataque, dándole oportunidad a Blaziken para dar un salto junto a Pikachu, los cuales se montan en la cola del pokémon roca, para luego dar otro salto y atacar a los otros dos. El pokémon de May corre con sus puños cerrados y con flameantes llamas hacia Aggron, el cual lo espera, mientras que Muk se desliza con cautela sobre el suelo para apoderarse por sorpresa de Pikachu, quien es atrapado por toda su anatomía.

- ¡Pikachu!  
- ¡ayuda a Pikachu, Onix, ataque roca! - ordenó Brock de inmediato  
- grrooo  
- ¡pikaaaa! - grita el pokémon al tratar de salir  
- ¡Muk, utiliza tu bomba lodo! - ordena Anestia al notar la proximidad de Onix

El fangoso pokémon se mueve y deja salir a Pikachu, pero al retroceder y levantarse sale una gran bola oscura de su boca, la cual choca contra la cara de Onix, tapándole los ojos una vez que explota, provocando que este caiga con fuerza en la nieve, aunque Pikachu y Muk se apartaron rápidamente. Por otra parte, Aggron da un gran giro y con su cola golpea a Blaziken, a quien lanza hacia atrás para después recibir una descarga eléctrica por parte de Magneton, pues aprovecho aquel momento. El duelo de Charizard y Staryu continúa, Misty trata de buscar el momento exacto para arrematarlo con una hidrobomba, pero el gran dragón no se lo permite mientas continué lanzando grandes llamaradas, por lo que la pelirroja opta por usar camuflaje.  
Pasando a la batalla de Nevilia, Dragonair se ha elevado lo suficiente para estar frente al gran dinosaurio azul, quien da otro estruendoso grito que aturde a todos los de abajo, neutralizando los ataques que se habían ordenado. Con esto, el Charizard localiza a Staryu y lanza su más poderoso lanzallamas, cubriendo al acuático pokémon en el fuego sin darle oportunidad de moverse en aquel túnel de fuego.

- ¡Pikachu, utiliza impactrueno contra ese Charizard! - ordenó Ash con intención se socorrer a Misty  
- ¡Magneton, Imán Explosivo! - dijo Andrew con rapidez al presentarse la oportunidad  
- ¡Ash, detenlo! - grita Tracey para advertirle sobre el daño de aquel ataque

Lamentablemente el espíritu justiciero de Pikachu se hace notar, y tras acumular una cantidad necesaria de energía la libera hacia arriba para que ésta vaya justo hacia al pokémon de fuego, pero por desgracia todas esas líneas amarillos son atraídas por los imanes de Magneton, quien los hace brillar para tener todo ese poder y aparte succionarle energía al ratón. Ash sólo ve preocupado aquella situación al igual que las demás personas y pokémon, pensando en si Pikachu podra soportar aquel ataque, aunque esta batalla parece más un trabajo en equipo y esto se hace notar. Blaziken ha preparado un puño fuego, creando una esfera de fuego en su mano con la cual golpea con fuerza a Magneton por detrás, sorprendiendo con esto a Andrew y May, el metálico pokémon se desconcentra y cae al suelo por el fuerte impacto, ocasionando que la energía que había tenido se libere sin control y toda esta va hacia Muk, quien la recibe con rapidez.

- ¡Muk! - exclama preocupada Anestia al ver que su pokémon ha salido perjudicado  
- ¡Onix, aprovecha! - sugirió Brock al notar que su pokémon se ha quitado la mancha de sus ojos, más no de su rostro  
- ¡grrroooor! - gritó Dialga de nuevo al verse cansado de todo

Una poderosa columna azul oscura se impacta contra tierra firma mientras proviene de la boca del pokémon legendario, el cual la mueve a merced para destruir algunas partes de aquel lugar y creando varias líneas en la nieve, sin embargo su poder es tan grande que impacta a varios pokémon y su fuerza es tal, logrando que otra ventisca se haga presente, afectando a todos por igual. Las personas presentes y nuestros entrenadores levantan sus brazos para cubrirse la cara de aquellos fragmentos de nieve que se levantan y otros que caen.  
Una vez pasada aquella ráfaga de viento y el poder de Dialga , nuestros chicos observan de nuevo el campo destruido, observando que Muk, Magneton, Staryu y Onix salieron afectados, al igual que algunos otros pokémon que recibieron un poco de daño como Pidgeot, Beedrill, Tauros, Doduo y Ponyta. Tras esto los pokémon heridos son regresados a sus pokébolas.

- ¿qué rayos fue eso? - se preguntó Andrew al voltear y ver como un campo de hielo desaparece entre Nevilia, Suicune y Dragonair  
- necesito que liberen a Raikou y Entei - les pide con seriedad Nevilia al notar que Dialga ha tocado tierra firma, hundiendo un poco sus patas en la nieve mientras un aura celestial lo rodea  
- ¿de qué habla, ustedes tienen a los otros perros? - preguntó con interés Brock al oír aquella petición  
- será mejor que se aparten de este sitio, ustedes no deberían estar aquí - les dice Nevilia con molestia al notar la gran cantidad de pokémon y humanos en el sitio, bajo la luz de un brillo verde

Andrew y Anestia no ponen resistencia y por consiguiente liberan a los otros dos perros, Raikou y Entei, a los cuales les ordenan obedecer a Nevilia, por lo que ambos pokémon legendarios se acercan a ella para colocarse a un lado de Suicune y Dragonair, los cuales están listos para luchar contra Dialga, quien los observa un poco molesto para luego dar un fuerte grito.

- ¿se puede saber que es lo qué traman? - preguntó con interés Oak al asombrarse por ver a los pokémon legendarios característicos de Johto  
- si no quieren más problemas será mejor que se aparten, no sabemos que puede pasar - responde Anestia un poco nerviosa al ver al profesor  
- ¿qué dicen, acaso no saben que han causado un caos climático? - cuestiono asombrado y poco molesto Oak  
- ya sabemos eso, pero no lo que pueda ocurrir ahora - respondió Andrew un tanto distante  
- en ese caso no dejaremos que ocurra, ¡Pikachu usa tu impactrueno! - ordenó Ash al dar unos pasos más  
- ¡Blaziken ataca con lanzallamas! - le pidió May a su pokémon, aprovechando que aún está en combate  
- ¡claro que no, garra metálica Aggron!  
- ¡Charizard, es hora de usar tu Tierra Volcánica!  
- ¿tierra volcánica? - se preguntó con asombro Gary al oír ese extraño nombre

Pikachu utiliza su agilidad para acercarse un poco más, avanzando con rapidez mientras corta el aire y salta entre la nieve, pero Aggron se interpone en su camino con un puño brillante que se impacta en el suelo y lo hace resonar con un ruido metálico, levantando cantidad de blanca nieve y sobresaltando al roedor eléctrico, sin embargo el pokémon obedece la orden que Ash le había dado y emane un poderoso trueno amarillo hacia la resistente coraza del pokémon acero. En cuanto a la batalla de pokémon de fuego, Blaziken utiliza su lanzallamas pero esto no le afecta al pokémon dragón, quien se eleva un poco al momento que un brillo naranja lo rodea; varias personas no saben que ver, algunos ven la batalla de Ash, mientras que otros observan la de May y algunos cuantos la de Nevilia. Hablando de ella, ¿Cuál es su verdadero propósito? ¿Por qué involucrar a varios y perder una valiosa fecha como Navidad? Charizard baja con fuerza levantando gran cantidad de nieve mientras su aura brilla más, una vez en tierra firme la nieve que lo rodea se derrite a una gran velocidad hasta mostrar césped quemado, después de eso un ligero temblor se desata y de la nada, varias grietas se crean con fuego saliendo de ellas. Las grietas comienzan a propagarse con vario fuego saliendo, con esto los pokémon cercanos sienten al calor que hasta el momento se desata; Blaziken se mueve y salta hacia varias partes dependiendo de donde se dirigen las grietas con fuego, al igual que Pikachu, pero para su suerte Charizard finaliza el ataque con una intensa llamarada que introduce al suelo, la cual provoca un gran temblor acompañado de un muro de fuego que aparece desde la tierra, dañando por sorpresa a Blaziken y Aggron, pues Pikachu logro huir de su otro golpe y éste se coloco sobre una grieta. Tras finalizar la muralla llameante ambos pokémon caen exhaustos, al igual que Charizard, pues esa técnica lo debilita bastante.

- ¡vuelve aquí amigo! - dice Anestia mostrando sensibilidad al retornar a su pokémon, al igual que Andrew y May  
- ¡ahora, Tormenta Milagrosa Dragonair! - ordenó Nevilia con rapidez mientras una ráfaga mueve su abrigo y cabello, mientras está desconectada de lo demás y solo se preocupa por lo suyo  
- ¿ah?

Suicune, Raikou y Entei utilizan sus más poderosos ataques para evitar que Dialga evite aquel poder, Dragonair se eleva haciendo brillar sus tres joyas y estirarse como puede para mostrar toda su elegancia, los espectadores observan con detenimiento aquel movimiento mientras el gran dinosaurio azul grita para evitar la técnica, sin embargo ya ha comenzado. El pokémon brilla intensamente en un tono blanco, y como relámpago empieza a dar varios giros alrededor de Dialga, creando así un poderoso torbellino que se mezcla con fuego, trueno y hielo, dejando encerrado al pokémon legendario mientras lluvia y nieve caen por el efecto de aquel poder. Delia, Mr. Mime, Oak, Tracey, Gary y el Equipo Rocket se acercan un poco más hasta llegar con los sorprendidos Brock, Misty y May, quienes al igual que otras personas cercanas se cubren del fuerte viento que ha vuelto a desatarse. Sin importar aquel hecho, Ash y Pikachu avanzan un poco para tratar de parar eso, aunque Andrew y Anestia se interponen de nuevo con otra pokébola cada uno, por lo que Misty y Brock caminan un poco para desafiarlos; sin embargo está acción se impide cuando otro rayo azul oscuro arrasa con fuerza por aquel lugar, pues Dialga ha logrado salir del torbellino y ataca sin control, poniendo en peligro a las personas y pokémon cercanos.

- ¡corran de aquí, busquen refugio! - les pide Tracey al mover su mano para que corran  
- ¡ustedes también váyanse! - grita Meowth con preocupación al dirigirse a los pokémon  
- no es necesario que se vayan… - dice Oak con seriedad  
- ¿por qué? - preguntó con interés Gary al notar un rostro preocupado en el profesor  
- están congelados…

En efecto, tal parece que el poder de Dialga está dando efecto, pues aunque no lo parezca ha comenzado a detener el tiempo sin voluntad, ya que la energía de los perros legendarios parece afectar el ambiente, por lo que todos los que estén cerca del gran pokémon azul están en el interior de una gran capsula multicolor, al menos así se ve por fuera, ya que prácticamente está cubriendo por completo a Pueblo Paleta y en el interior empieza a congelar el tiempo, solo nuestros amigos y aquellos que estén cerca de Dialga salen inmunes.  
El torbellino de Dragonair se vio interrumpido, pero no su ataque, pues ahora se lanza como un rayo hacia Dialga, pero justo en ese instante un pequeño destello verde lo golpea desde el cielo, provocando que dicho pokémon dragón de alas blancas caiga entre la nieve, sorprendiendo a Suicune, Raikou y Entei.

- ¿qué fue eso? - se preguntó Ash con asombro al ver levantarse y sacudirse a su pokémon  
- ¡miren el cielo! - exclama May sorprendida al encontrar una pequeña figura en el cielo oscuro  
- ¿acaso es?...  
- ¡Celebi! - exclamó Misty con sorpresa al interrumpir a Brock

Dialga, Raikou, Entei, Suicune y ahora Celebi, ¿qué trama en verdad Nevilia? Solo los personajes que se han mencionado y sus respectivos pokémon son inmunes al poder del legendario maestro del tiempo, ¿casualidad o destino? Solo se puede apreciar un enorme brillo verde en medio de varias nubes negras que forman siluetas multicolores al mismo tiempo que una leve ventisca se hace presente. Todos sin excepción ven detenidamente al pequeño pokémon hada de color verde y grandes ojos azules, de pequeñas alas y delgadas antenas frente al majestuoso Dialga, que al parecer está algo débil, ya que su plan no es atacar, sino terminar con todo esto, aunque parece que Nevilia no dará por terminada está labor.

- ¡llego el momento que hemos esperado Dragonair, usa tu hiperrayo y destruye el diamante de Dialga! – ordenó Nevilia con rapidez al tener el momento justo

Todos observan confusos y preocupados aquella situación, ya que parece que todo se ha salido de control y mientras Nevilia no vea su deseo cumplido, no descansara. Dragonair, estando en el cielo, empieza a acumular pequeñas partículas amarillas en su boca que rápidamente forman una esfera del mismo color, la cual sin perder más reacción libera un potente rayo cilíndrico que no pierde su forma y trayecto, el cual es el diamante central de Dialga. Dicho y hecho, aquella divina joya recibe el poderoso impacto de aquel poder y por consiguiente se destruye en grietas y pequeños trozos. Oak observo aquella escena y se asombra totalmente, pues no creía que en verdad fuese a ocurrir. De inmediato, varios rayos azules salen de aquella destrozada joya mientras el pokémon se descontrola, liberando gritos y esferas azules de su boca que lanza a cualquier dirección; las líneas curveadas que fueron liberadas de la joya, las cuales son varias, toman como punto los cuerpos de Celebi, Entei, Raikou y Suicune, quienes se agachan por la energía que ahora los ataca en todo el cuerpo, como si fuese una gran descarga eléctrica, y si no fuera peor, un rayo de esos se dirige justo a nuestros chicos, quienes al ver la proximidad del ataque se agachan cubriéndose con sus brazos. Pero…

- ¡wooboooo! - grita el asustadizo pokémon  
- ¿Wobbuffet? - se preguntó Jessie al abrir los ojos y ver como su pokémon ha salido, utilizando un contraataque para evitar que aquel rayo impacte hacia aquellas personas  
- ¿qué está sucediendo ahora? - preguntó Delia con interés y preocupación al levantarse y ver como la gran masa azul resiste aquel poderoso rayo que intenta seguir su camino  
- no tengo ni la más remota idea, pero debe ser malo… - responde confuso Oak al levantarse y notar el gran esfuerzo del pokémon psíquico  
- ¡usa tu Barrera Espejo Wobbuffet! - ordenó Jessie como apoyo al ver que su pokémon no puede más  
- ¡wooobooo!

La energía que se había parado frente al pokémon azul se revierte hacia su dueño con velocidad y doble de poder, dando así al cuerpo de Dialga, el cual grita nuevamente pero esta vez se arrodilla al sentir su propia energía en él. Si esto no fuera poco, las nubes empiezan a bajar al mismo tiempo que un aire helado se presenta, pero este solo gira en torno a Dialga y los pokémon legendarios, comenzando a crear una especie de capsula mientras que el campo que protegía a Pueblo Paleta empieza a desaparecer, trayendo así el movimiento de los humanos y pokémon al igual que lluvia, nieve y ráfagas de viento.

- ¿qué no se había calmado todo esto? - preguntó una chica que está cerca de ellos al protegerse el rostro  
- tal parece que estábamos dentro de una capsula del tiempo, la cual se anulo cuando Dialga recibió aquella descarga - responde Oak con seriedad y seguridad al cubrir su cara con un brazo mientras su bata blanca se mueve por el fuerte viento  
- ¿alguien podria decirme que ocurre exactamente? - preguntó con interés Gary al tratar de mantenerse firme en la tierra  
- Dialga puede manipular el tiempo a su antojo, pero algo hizo que lo detuviese en todo Pueblo Paleta por un corto tiempo, pero ahora que su diamante ha sido destruido la capsula se destruyo y su poder comienza a afectarlo a él y a los demás pokémon legendarios, pero no entiendo cual es el propósito - respondió Oak con certeza pero aún confuso por lo que ahora sucede  
- quiere la capsula del tiempo - comenta Andrew con tristeza y seriedad  
- ¿qué dices? - preguntó el profesor con interés al darse una idea con su comentario  
- Nevilia quiere viajar en el tiempo… por eso se creo todo esto - afirmó Anestia con desilusión al ver como el viento se vuelve más rapido, pero este se dirige hacia donde está el gran pokémon azul

Las oscuras nubes han bajado del cielo y esto sorprende a sus espectadores, aquellas esponjosas creaciones se tornan azul claro y se convierten en hielo sólido con el viento que se encuentra cerca de los pokémon legendarios, los cuales continuan recibiendo la energía sin control. Nevilia solo sonríe por aquel acontecimiento y sus ojos brillas de felicidad mientras empieza a caminar para quedar dentro de la nueva capsula que se forma, sin embargo Andrew y Anestia le llaman para que se detenga, pero ella los ignora por completo y sigue caminando hasta toparse con el gigantesco cuerpo de Dialga, quien grita y sigue liberando todo el poder se su joya como delgadas cadenas azules. Los demás miran como bloques de hielo salen de la tierra y empiezan a encerrar a los mencionados pokémon legendarios al mismo tiempo que se crean pilares de sólidos minerales, estos salen bruscamente de la tierra y hacen retroceder a todos, pero Anestia tropieza por accidente cayendo hacia atrás y si no fuese por Brock, ella quedaría implantada en un pilar que empieza a salir de la tierra. Aquel chico ayuda a la joven de sudadera rosa a moverse al igual que todos los demás, a excepción de la chica de abrigo negro y cabello dorado, la cual toca con su mano una de las patas de Dialga.

- ¡Nevilia vuelve aquí! - le ordena Andrew con una voz entrecortada al juntar sus manos cerca de su boca, puesto que se alejaron un poco por los pilares que no paran de salir  
- ¡lo siento Andrew, pero he esperado este momento y no lo dejaré pasar! - afirma la chica al desobedecerlo mostrándose distante y sin preocupación  
- es una prisión del tiempo, quedará atrapada si no vuelve ahora - menciono Oak con tristeza y preocupación  
- ¡en ese caso yo la traeré! - exclamó con decisión Ash al comenzar a correr hacia la pequeña apertura de los pilares  
- ¡no lo hagas Ash! - gritaron Misty y Brock al notar que su amigo y Pikachu avanzan sin pensarlo, saltando y evadiendo algunos fragmentos de hielo que caen  
- ¡Ash! - gritó Oak algo molesto y preocupado al ver la terquedad de aquel entrenador, el cual ha quedado atrapado dentro de la prisión

El clima del exterior se ha calmado por completo, la tranquilidad vuelve a surgir a no ser por el enorme brillo verde del cielo y las aureolas multicolor que se hacen presente. Todos los que se encuentran ahí observan ahora varias columnas y pilares de hielo entre mezclados que han alcanzado una gran altura y que crearon una gran fortaleza completamente cerrada, ninguna entrada se puede ver y tal parece que Nevilia, Ash y los pokémon que estaban ahí ahora están atrapados sin salida segura. Mientras tanto, en su interior se puede ver a la joven de blanquiza piel en un ambiente multicolor totalmente vacío, solo su Dragonair le acompaña mientras ve asombrada el lindo panorama, pero por alguna extraña razón ve como Dialga aparece junto con Celebi, Suicune, Entei y Raikou, quienes continuan recibiendo las descargas del diamante destruido.

- ¡Dialga, te ordeno que me hagas viajar en el tiempo exactamente diez años atrás! - ordenó con emoción la chica al ver que el ambiente multicolor desaparece para mostrar los contenedores de hielo  
- ¡Nevilia! - gritó Ash al detenerse y estar distante a la chica, pues a pesar de que la fortaleza es pequeña, en su interior es muy grande  
- Ash… ¿qué haces aquí? - preguntó molesta la chica al voltear y ver al mencionado entrenador con su Pikachu  
- venimos a detenerte, no dejaremos que siguas con esto, ¿acaso no ves todo el caos que se está creando haya afuera? - cuestionó el chico de gorra roja con azul algo inoportuno  
- esto no es de tú incumbencia, vete ahora - responde con enojo la chica al no creer que haya entrado  
- lo siento, soy muy obstinado y ahora que estoy aquí vine por la revancha - insinúa el chico con seriedad y algo sonriente  
- ¡pikaa!  
- ¿revancha? - se pregunta molesta Nevilia al ver con detenimiento al imparable chico que la ha retado

- ¿o sea qué no volveré a ver a mi hijo? - preguntó Delia con interés y tristeza al cubrir su boca con sus manos  
- es probable… esa prisión de hielo es un monumento de Dialga, no puede ser abierta hasta que concluya su labor por la cual fue creada - responde con seriedad Oak al no tratar de perder las esperanzas  
- ¡debe existir una forma, no podemos dejar a Ash ahí atrapado! - exclamo algo impaciente May al estar preocupada por su amigo  
- tampoco a Nevilia… - menciono Anestia algo distante y triste  
- ¡ella no merece ser salvada, todo esto es culpa de ella y de ustedes! - afirmó Misty con enfado, preocupando y entristeciendo más a sus amigos  
- Andrew, Anestia, ¿cuáles son las intenciones de Nevilia? ¿Por qué hacer todo esto? - cuestionó con interés Oak al acercárseles un poco  
- Nevilia quiere bajar al pasado… para recuperar a su familia - responde la chica de sudadera rosa al mostrarse seria y arrepentida  
- ¿a su familia? - preguntó la pelirroja al calmarse un poco  
- ella los perdió en este día, hace diez años exactamente…, en un incendio que la dejo traumada por siempre y que ha sido la causa de sus actos - respondió Andrew con tristeza y mostrándose indiferente, puesto que no quiere contar aquella historia  
- ¡oh por dios! - exclamó preocupada Delia al oír esa respuesta  
- ella nos había dicho que estaba entrenando con su tutor, al ser nochebuena se quedó un rato más con él, al ver que ya era tarde se fue con felicidad hacia la casa de sus padres, pero su felicidad cambio cuando descubrió que su casa estaba en un incendio y sus padres en el interior - responde Anestia con tristeza y mostrándose algo sentimental  
- ¿hablas en serio? - preguntó May al sentir empatía por aquella chica  
- si, ella los perdió ese día, después fue internada con su hermano en el orfanato de aquella ciudad, pero logró oír una charla de él y la directora, al parecer su hermano no quería hacerse cargo de ella y quería abandonarla en aquel sitio, por lo que decidió escapar e ir con la única persona que podria ayudarla…  
- su tutor… - menciono Brock al interrumpir la respuesta de Anestia, quien guardó silencio  
- lamentablemente él tampoco podía hacerse cargo de ella, por lo que también la dejó, desde ese día Nevilia ha estado entrenando para convertirse en la entrenadora pokémon más fuerte, pero aquel hecho la marcó de por vida y por culpa de ello, se ha vuelto fría, incluso ha entrenado su cuerpo para resistir bajas temperaturas ya que su tutor le decía que ella debe ser fuerte si quiere que sus pokémon lo sean - explicó Andrew con honestidad el relatarles aquellos sucesos  
- y si que era fuerte, cuando la conocimos lo demostró y nos pidió ayuda, dijo que ocupaba a los perros legendarios para atraer a Celebi y así, poder restaurar su pasado, además esperó todo este tiempo para que nuestros pokémon fuesen más fuertes para así atraparlos… - comentó Anestia algo desilusionada  
- aunque no sabíamos que esto ocurriría, creímos que sería algo sencillo, pero…  
- pero el plan de Nevilia era traer algo más, a Dialga, por eso capturó a Suicune, Entei y Raikou, al hacerlo Celebi aparecería, pero con el caos que se ha creado despertó a Dialga y su misión de viajar en el tiempo se vería cumplida - afirma Oak al deducir su plan por los detalles contados, interrumpiendo a Andrew  
- no comprendo, ¿qué pasa ahora? - preguntó Tracey con interés  
- no lo sé, pero el hecho de que sus intenciones parezcan buenas, han hecho que un caos se desate en varias partes, y lo peor de todo es que está equivocada - asume Oak con certeza al pensar un poco  
- ¿se equivocó, de qué habla? - preguntaron Anestia y Andrew con preocupación y asombro  
- Celebi puede hacer viajar en el tiempo a las personas pero no cambiar los sucesos, pero Dialga tiene el perfecto control sobre el tiempo, pero sin Palkia pierde el poder del espacio, por lo que el tiempo-espacio no se cumple y si Nevilia vuelve al pasado, no recordará nada, incluso el incendio que trata prevenir - responde con seriedad Oak al sustentarse por aquellas lógicas razones  
- ¿quiere decir que todo esto fue en vano? - se preguntó Andrew algo desconcertado  
- en efecto, aunque viaje en el tiempo, esto volverá ocurrir - afirmó Oak  
- ¡tenemos que sacar a Ash de ahí entonces! - exclama preocupada Misty al colocarse frente al profesor para que les de una solución, pero ella nota en su rostro tristeza  
- lo siento, una vez que la prisión del tiempo se forma, nada puede detenerla - dijo con certeza Oak al voltear hacia aquella estructura, preocupando por completo a los presentes

Misty se arrodilla al ver que nada tiene solución, quizás los actos de Nevilia tengan un propósito bueno, pero no contaba con todo esto, caos del clima, destrucción de algunas zonas y ahora la posible perdida de memoria de todos ellos, o más bien de ella y Ash. Delia se agacha un poco al imaginar lo peor mientras algunas lágrimas recorren sus mejillas mientras Mr. Mime la consola con unas palmadas en la espalda, los demás observan preocupados el gran contendedor de hielo que libera brillos desde su interior, al mismo tiempo que el gran brillo verde del cielo lo ilumina totalmente, ¿estará todo perdido?

- pierdes tu tiempo Ash, será mejor que salgas de aquí - dice la chica al mostrarse desinteresada  
- ¡no lo haré, quizás quieres recuperar tú vida pero esta no es la manera! - exclama el chico al negarse, pues ya está ahí y al parecer Nevilia le contó sobre lo sucedido  
- no lo comprendes…  
- ¡claro que si, así que te desafió a una batalla, si ganas puedes continuar con esto, pero si pierdes lo abandonaras! - reto el chico con decisión y seguridad en una victoria de su parte  
- no pierdas tú tiempo… sal de aquí mientras puedas - se niega de nuevo la chica al voltear y darle la espalda junto a su Dragonair, quienes observan a los pokémon legendarios siendo victimas de un poder que parece no terminar, pues ellos empiezan a debilitarse mientras un aura de colores rodea a Dialga  
- entonces, ¿tienes miedo de perder o no eres tan fuerte como dices? - preguntó con ironía Ash para provocar a Nevilia, lo cual ha conseguido, pues ella voltea con una expresión molesta  
- sabes, eres igual que tu padre…  
- ¿pika ka? - Pikachu voltea confuso hacia el rostro de Ash  
- ¿qué dices? - preguntó con interés y algo extrañado el chico  
- ¿no te lo había dicho?, conocí a tu padre Ash Ketchum, él me enseño de niña todo lo que sé sobre las batallas pokémon y sus derivados, durante un tiempo me estuvo entrenando hasta que se fue para siempre, desde entonces no lo he vuelto a ver, pero cuando escuche tú nombre lo recordé, eres su hijo, el hijo de Land Ketchum, incluso tenia un Pikachu y la misma actitud que tú - responde con seriedad y total honestidad la joven de ojos verdes  
- ¿mi padre, conociste a mi padre? - se preguntó con emoción el chico al oír de nuevo el nombre de su padre  
- si, incluso lo quise como a un padre, ¿eso nos volvería hermanos? - le preguntó con sarcasmo la chica  
- ¡claro que no y eso es mentira!, si en verdad mi padre te entrenó dudo mucho que él hubiese querido convertirte en esto, no te creo nada - menciona el chico al reaccionar y analizar aquellos detalles  
- él no sabia que pasaría esto, pero en verdad lo conocí… y veras lo que él me ha enseñado, ¡adelante Dragonair, es hora de luchar! - exclama Nevilia con fortaleza al aceptar el reto de Ash  
- ¿estas listo amigo? - preguntó con alegria y rudeza Ash  
- ¡pikaaa!

Flash Back  
- no seré suave contigo sólo por ser una niña, ¿entiendes? - preguntó con amabilidad el señor de ojos oscuros  
- no se preocupe, soy más fuerte de lo que usted cree - respondió una pequeña Nevilia con felicidad al mostrar un brillo en sus ojos - ¿no es así amigo?  
- ¡draaati! - responde con entusiasmo el entonces aquel Dratini al mover su cabeza hacia los grandes árboles  
- en ese caso… ¡Pikachu, comencemos con agilidad! - ordenó Land con rapidez al ver preparado a su rival  
Fin del Flash back

- ¡Dragonair, aliento dragón! - ordena Nevilia al reaccionar de aquel recuerdo, ya que Ash dio la misma orden

Otra batalla pokémon, y aparentemente la ultima, ha dado comienzo en el interior de aquel gran monumento de cristal mientras los legendarios siguen recibiendo la energía de aquel diamante, sin hacerse notar que están debilitándose a cada instante. Mientras que por el exterior los intentos fallidos de sus amigos y familiares continuan, pues intentan a toda costa destruir y crear al menos una salida en aquella prisión brillante bajo una noche invernal.

- ¡vamos Geodude, tu puedes hacerlo! - apoya Brock con ánimos a su pokémon roca, el cual golpea varias veces las gruesas paredes de cristal  
- ¡otro hiperrayo Gyarados! - ordenó Misty nuevamente a su gran pokémon marino  
- ¡más hojas navaja Bulbasaur! - se escuchó de May, quien también intenta ayudarles  
- no creo que todo eso funcione, no podrán destruirlo - afirma Oak algo exaltado e intentando evitar todo eso  
- ¡Ponyta usa más lanzallamas! - ordenó una chica quien se animo a ayudarlos  
- ¡envestida Tauros!  
- ¡pico taladro Dodrio!  
- ¡vamos Houndoom, se que puedes hacerlo! - anima Anestia a su siniestro pokémon, el cual arroja varias llamas hacia los pilares  
- ¡tu también puedes Ditto! - le dijo Andrew con entusiasmo, pues Ditto se convirtió en Houndoom y hace los mismo que el de Anestia  
- chicos…  
- sabemos lo que dijo profesor, pero vale la pena intentarlo, ¡sal Scyther! - interrumpió con respeto Tracey a Oak, para luego lanzar una pokébola  
- Tracey tiene razón, no permitiré que él tenga toda la emocion - aseguró Gary al dar unos pasos y lanzar también una pokébola

Varias personas y pokémon se ha unido a la noble causa de destruir aquel monumento, aunque por desgracia no será posible pues el poder de Dialga es superior a todo ellos, aunque la esperanza muere hasta el final. En su interior la pelea de Nevilia y Ash continua, siendo Pikachu y Dragonair los únicos participantes.  
Dadas las ordenes anteriores, el pokémon dragón utiliza gran energía para lanzar a varias direcciones su aliento dragón, un ligero torbellino de flamas verdes y naranjas que cuidadosamente mantienen su forma y ritmo de ataque, pero la velocidad del pokémon eléctrico logra persuadir a cada uno, aunque Dragonair no se da por vencido y continua su técnica, logrando que algunas llamas rocen el cuerpo del eléctrico roedor.

- ¡usa impactrueno Pikachu! - ordenó Ash al ver que las posibilidades de atacar cuerpo a cuerpo son escasas  
- ¡protección Dragonair, y luego hiperrayo! - se oye de Nevilia al dar un par de ordenes

Pikachu detiene su agilidad para acumular energía, pero por sorpresa es golpeado con la cola del dragón azul, ya que esa maniobra no se la esperaba. Ash se queja de aquel sorpresivo ataque, por lo que cambia la orden, Pikachu ve molesto a Dragonair y en ese instante su pelaje empieza a erizarse y avanza con gran velocidad hacia el místico pokémon que lo espera, en su corto camino deja varias chispas y destellos que dan a entender un placaje eléctrico, una vez teniendo el momento justo el ratón da un gran salto para golpear de frente a Dragonair; sin embargo las ordenes de Nevilia son cumplidas y un campo verde algo cristalino se hace presente de por medio, sin lograr detenerse el pokémon amarillo choca con fuerza y varios destellos se hacen vibrar, al igual que rayos amarillos que se lanzan por doquier, incluso uno pasó justo al lado del rostro de Nevilia, a quien solo le movió su largo mechón de frente. La gran fortaleza de la protección anulo por completo el ataque del cansado Pikachu, aunque en esos instantes, y aprovechando que está volando literalmente, Dragonair lo arremata con un poderoso hiperrayo que lo golpea y lanza con potencia hacia las paredes de aquel lugar, por lo que Ash se asusta un poco al ver caer a su amigo tras el brillante rayo amarillo, y hay que recordar que anteriormente había luchado.

- ¡ahora Dragonair, acábalo con Tormenta Milagrosa! - ordena Nevilia tras ver el momento justo para derrotar al pokémon, aprovechando lo debilitado que está  
- ¡Pikachu ten cuidado! - advierte el chico a su pokémon que se levanta algo decaído y agotado  
- ¡draaaaa! - se oye del dragón azul al elevarse

Las joyas de aquel pokémon brillan fuertemente liberando algunas delgadas columnas de luz azul hacia varias partes, en esos instantes el techo de la capsula empieza a cubrirse por oscuras nubes que liberan gotas brillantes y blancos copos de nieve, al igual que algunos relámpagos azules que se hacen notar. Dragonair empieza entonces a girar sobre si mismo con rapidez y velozmente se crea un torbellino gris frente en medio del campo de batalla, el cual se dirige con prisa hacia Pikachu, pero Ash ya conoce esa técnica y sabe lo que está por venir, por lo que ordena usar agilidad. El eléctrico roedor espera entonces el momento justo y una vez que el torbellino está frente a el se aleja dando un salto hacia un lado para evitar daño por parte del ataque ventoso, aunque un brillante Dragonair se hace presente y como rayo va hacia el pokémon de Ash, sin embargo el primer intento falla, pues Pikachu de nueva cuenta usa agilidad y evade aquel golpe que lo había sorprendido la otra vez, pero Dragonair no se da por vencido y mientras sigue brillando con el torbellino de por medio vuelve a bajar con velocidad para lastimarlo cortando el viento a su favor, pero en esta ocasión no será victoria para el, pues un giro inesperado por parte del ratón se logra ver y su brillante cola amarilla golpea la cabeza del dragón que recibe el sorpresivo contraataque, siendo arrojado lejos de Pikachu y da por terminado aquella mini tormenta, asombrando a Nevilia por su rapidez.

- ¡Dragonair!  
- ahora usa tu más poderoso… - antes de que Ash terminara de decir aquella orden Nevilia abre bien los ojos y recuerda esas palabras en otra escena

Flash back  
- ¡poderoso trueno Pikachu! - ordenó Land al presentarse la oportunidad perfecta  
- ¡ten cuidado Dratini! - gritó con preocupación la pequeña Nevilia  
- ¡piikaachiiuuu! - gritó el amarillo pokémon al descargar toda su energía hacia el pequeño dragón azul

Al parecer todo termino, aunque Nevilia y Land siguen en aquel parque bajo un hermoso atardecer con un cielo a punto de oscurecerse, mientras el viento hace mover y sonar las hojas de los árboles interrumpiendo un tranquilo momento, en donde Pikachu y Dratini juegan felices con la pequeña Nevilia.

- sabes, he notado que vas mejorando a pesar de ser muy pequeña, algún día podrías ganar varias medallas y ser campeona si te lo propones - afirma el señor de ropas azules con seriedad al ver el sonriente rostro de la chica  
- le prometo que seré la mejor entrenadora pokémon – asegura la niña con gran seguridad – aunque… aún me falta mucho por aprender, nunca puedo evitar los truenos de su Pikachu - mencionó un poco decepcionada la niña de coletas al voltear con su curioso Dratini  
- he notado eso, siempre caes en ese truco, no creas que por ser un pokémon dragón resiste los ataques de trueno, todos los pokémon son vulnerables a ciertos ataques e inmunes a otros, te aconsejo que recibas un ataque y que sepas cuando debes desviar uno, seria tonto que un pokémon de tierra evitara un ataque eléctrico y que uno de agua negara uno de fuego, se que algún día aprenderás a diferenciar ataques y cuando es conveniente contraatacar y cuando evitar - comenta Land con amabilidad y forma de apoyo a la niña que lo observa con seriedad  
- tratare de hacerlo, me esforzaré mucho y algún día venceré a su Pikachu - respondió con felicidad y decisión la chica al ver con una expresión molesta a Land inflando un poco sus mejillas  
- jajaja, se que lo harás Nevilia, algún día lo lograras… - sonríe el maduro hombre al acariciar el cabello de aquella niña que sonríe  
Fin del Flash back

- ¡hazte a un lado Dragonair! - ordenó Nevilia al reaccionar y haber recordado aquellos momentos

El gigantesco trueno de Pikachu cae en picado hacia donde esta el dragón, pero tras recibir aquella orden Dragonair se mueve con rapidez y deja que el ataque se impacte contra el suelo, creando un gran hueco en él; al ver que su ataque fallo Pikachu se sorprende, pero sin imaginárselo recibe por sorpresa un golpe por parte de Dragonair, ya que Nevilia le ordenó utilizar cola de acero. Aquel ataque hizo brillar una parte de la cola del pokémon y con fuerza golpeó al ratón que cae hacia donde está Ash, quien lo atrapa con ambas manos.

- ¿estás bien amigo? - preguntó preocupado el chico al ver el rostro débil de su pokémon  
- pi… ka, pi - responde el pokémon al verlo con felicidad al levantarse totalmente cansado, para luego bajar de sus manos y colocarse en el suelo para seguir luchando  
- tu padre siempre me ganaba con esa técnica, pero ahora veo que por fin pude neutralizarla, aunque… ¿aún quieres continuar? - preguntó con interés Nevilia al ver acercarse a su Dragonair y mostrar una fría mirada  
- no… - responde con desilusión Ash al ver el rostro confuso de su pokémon - ya es suficiente, yo me rindo…  
- vaya, eso no me lo esperaba - insinúa Nevilia con asombro al ver el rostro de Ash, el cual cambia de tristeza a sorpresa  
- ¡cuidado! - grita el chico al ver como un rayo por parte del diamante de Dialga se dirige hacia ella mientras esta de espaldas  
- ah?

Nevilia voltea al ver que Ash señaló hacia atrás de ella justo cuando gritó, ella ve que varias cadenas multicolores rodean por completo los cuerpos de los cinco pokémon legendarios mientras un plateado viento los rodea, pero eso es lo de menos, pues uno de los rayos azules está por impactar con su cuerpo, a no ser que alguien la salve. Valientemente Dragonair la empuja con fuerza logrando que ella caiga hacia un lado y ahora es él quien recibe aquella energía, gritando de dolor por el gran poder al igual que los otros pokémon que ya están débiles, pues esa joya los tiene atados permanentemente y succiona sus energías para llevar a cabo el poder del tiempo.

- ¡Dragonair! - nombra con preocupación la chica al ver frente a sus ojos a su amigo que recibe aquel poder  
- ¿qué está pasando? - preguntó Ash con interés al caminar un poco hacia enfrente y ver como líneas de colores rodean los cuerpos de aquellos pokémon y se expanden hacia varios lados  
- el portal del tiempo ya se activo, viajaremos al pasado - afirma con certeza la chica al levantase y notar un circulo de colores que se hace presente delante de Dialga  
- ¿viajaremos? - preguntó algo asustadizo el chico al oírla en plural  
- te dije que te fueras cuando podías, ahora viajaras al pasado, al menos ve el lado bueno, veras a tu padre de nuevo - responde sin ánimos la chica al verlo cercando a ella  
- ¡yo no quiero viajar al pasado, quiero quedarme aquí con mis amigos! - exclamó molesto el chico al levantar sus brazos con los puños cerrados  
- debiste pensarlo antes de entrar…  
- ¿tú si? ¿Dejaras a tus amigos y todo lo que has vivido para evitar un incendio? - preguntó con interés el chico al tratar hacerla reaccionar  
- ¡tú no entiendes, para ti no vale nada pero para mi vale demasiado! - responde molesta la chica al oír sus quejas y preguntas  
- todos hemos perdido seres queridos, se como se siente no estar con tus padres, yo estuve mucho tiempo sin ver a mi padre, pero aún así no pienso crear un caos y viajar en el tiempo para reponerlo y dudo que otra persona quiera hacerlo - comenta con sinceridad Ash al mostrar algo de compasión  
- ¡pero la diferencia es que tu padre sigue con vida! - exclama molesta y sentida la chica al mostrar unos ojos brillos que están a punto de soltar algunas lágrimas  
- ¿y quieres perder todo lo que has vivido y los amigos que has conseguido, incluso dejar que tu pokémon sufra por tu deseo? - volvió a preguntar con interés el chico con el afán de hacerla cambiar de parecer  
- Dragonair… - nombra Nevilia al verlo sufrir por lo que ella ha causado, sintiéndose algo culpable  
- ¿qué ganara Dragonair con esto?, se sacrificó para evitar que tu estuvieras en ese lugar y ahora quieres dejarlo ahí para volver al pasado, ¿estás segura de que quieres perder la amistad que él ha creado y fortalecido contigo? - tal parece que esas palabras las conoce muy bien el chico, pues su relación con su Pikachu es una de las mejores y sabe de lo que habla, y cuanto a palabras del corazón se refieren, son buenas para entrar en otros  
- Dragonair… - nombró la chica al soltar un par de lágrimas al continuar viendo aquel panorama que aumenta

Flash back  
- algo que siempre debes tener en mente Nevilia, es que los pokémon no son un arma - mencionó Land con seriedad al estar sentado y recargado sobre el tronco de un gran árbol  
- pero los usamos para combatir, ¿no los vuelve un arma? - preguntó con curiosidad la chica al tener a Dratini en sus brazos  
- es un error que muchos cometen, los pokémon son seres vivos con los cuales hay que tratar, algunos creen que son simples armas que nos ayudan a tener victorias, ganar guerras, y muy pocos comprenden en verdad la relación sentimental de pokémon y humano, no cometas ese error Nevilia, trata a tus pokémon con cariño y no los uses para fines de beneficio, cuando tengas una batalla debe haber una buena conexión, tú y tu pokémon deben sentirse como uno solo y luchar mutuamente, eso es parte de un entrenador pokémon y aparte ayudará a mantener una gran amistad y confianza entre ustedes - explicó con seguridad y sentimiento aquel hombre tras acariciar su fiel Pikachu, quien sonríe y se coloca sobre su hombro una vez que su amo se sienta  
- ¡no se preocupe, yo y Dratini seremos los mejores amigos y cuando tenga más pokémon los trataré con mucho cariño! - exclama con entusiasmo y emoción aquella chica al abrazar fuertemente a su pokémon  
- ¡draaa! - aquel pokémon se alegra y se muestra feliz mientras la niña frota sus mejillas con las suyas, sobre la mirada de un pensativo hombre que los ve con una sonrisa  
Fin del Flash back

- ¡Dragonair! - nombra la chica con preocupación y temor al recordar aquellas palabras, en esos momentos su piel se vuelve un poco más opaca pero sigue siendo clara, parece que su frío corazón se ha destruido por la bondad de Ash y las amables palabras de Land  
- Nevilia… ¿qué haces? - preguntó asombrado el chico al ver como aquella joven se acerca a su pokémon y se quita los guantes que tenia puestos  
- detener esto, Dragonair es mi amigo… ¡no quiero perderlo! - gritó la chica al meter sus manos en aquella energía y tocar el cuerpo de su débil pokémon, mientras ella recibe también el daño de aquel poder  
- ¡piikaaaa!  
- ¡Nevilia! - grita preocupado Ash al acercarse un poco para quitarla, pero algunas líneas de colores se hacen presentes y evitan su paso al mismo tiempo que el portal se incremente para atrapar a Nevilia  
- ¿qué sucede? - preguntó curioso James al ver que los pilares brillan sin cesar  
- ¡ay tengo mucho mello, no quiero ver! - exclamó un asustadizo felino pokémon al agacharse y taparse los ojos  
- parece que algo está pasando en su interior… - afirma Oak notando el multicolor brillo que se emane  
- ¡Ash! - gritaron Misty, May, Brock y Delia con preocupación al no saber que ocurre en el interior del gran campo de cristal y hielo  
- ¡quiero que esto se detenga, quiero quedarme aquí! - grita Nevilia con una voz un poco cortada, pues su cuerpo no resiste el poder pokémon y sólo siente como si estuviese recibiendo una descarga eléctrica  
- hay que detener esto, ¿estás conmigo Pikachu? - preguntó Ash con interés al tener un plan en mente  
- ¡pikaa! - responde el pokémon al colocarse delante de él con un gran espíritu a pesar de estar débil  
- ¡grrrooooooaaaaar! - gritó Dialga al tener el máximo de su poder al alcance  
- ¡impactrueno Pikachu! - ordena Ash con rapidez al ver que el campo de colores aumenta velozmente  
- ¡piikaachiiuuu! - gritó Pikachu al liberar una gran descarga amarilla desde su cuerpo, la cual parece contiene toda la energía que le quedaba  
- ¡que se detenga ya! - pide Nevilia con tristeza al no querer soltar el cuerpo de su preciado pokémon  
- ¿qué ocurre ahora? - preguntó asustada Jessie al ver brillar los pilares en tono blanco  
- ¡cúbranse todos! - les pide Brock algo nervioso al notar que aquella prisión está por estallar

Parece que el impactrueno de Pikachu ha dado efecto en el interior de aquel sitio, aunque no sabemos como, sin embargo por fuera todo parece estar peor, un fuerte brillo blanco opaca por completo al verde del cielo y los que están presentes se agachan y cubren para lo que viene. Rápidamente aquel gran contenedor de cristal explota intensamente sacudiendo con fuertes ondas de viento a los árboles y apartándolos de la nieve que los cubría al igual que la del suelo, una gran semiesfera blanca se expande hacia todas partes atrapando por completo a los que estén cerca y encerrando a todo Pueblo Paleta en un gigantesco campo blanco que sigue aumentando bajo una invernal noche de oscuro cielo. Después de unos segundos o minutos se absoluto silencio, nuestros protagonistas abren sus ojos y se asombran por lo que ahora ven, aquel sitio que parecía destruido ahora es un bello espacio de nieve blanca con árboles que parecen pinos cubiertos totalmente de nieve, el cielo oscuro permanece despejado mostrando varios puntos blancos en una distinguida noche de diciembre. Podemos ver a Andrew, Anestia, Oak, Tracey, Gary, Misty, May, Delia, Brock, Mr. Mime, Equipo Rocket y un desconocido chico levantarse asombrando contemplando el intacto sitio, mientras a los lejos ven a una Nevilia, un Dragonair, a Ash y Pikachu tirados en la nieve mientras apenas despiertan.

- ¡Ash! - gritaron Delia, Misty, May, Tracey y Brock al ver al chico y correr hacia el con preocupación  
- ¡Nevilia! - exclamaron Anestia y Andrew al dirigirse también con ella  
- ¿qué… qué fue lo que paso? - preguntó con curiosidad James al ver el sitio tan limpio  
- ¿dónde están las demás personas y pokémon? - se pregunta Gary al no ver a nadie más  
- por la hora que es… - menciona Oak al ver un reloj que tenia en el bolsillo de su bata - tal parece que viajamos en el tiempo, solo retrocedimos unos minutos antes de que Dialga apareciera  
- que… am, ¿qué pasó? - preguntó una confundida Nevilia al sentarse en la nieve y ver frente a ella a Dragonair  
- ¿Pikachu? - se preguntó el chico al abrir los ojos bien y ver sobre el a su pokémon con felicidad  
- ¡Ash!, ¿estás bien hijo? - pregunta Delia con preocupación al arrodillarse y abrazar a su hijo en la nieve  
- estoy bien mamá, no te preocupes - respondió Ash algo cariñoso al sentir los calidos brazos de su madre  
- nos tenias muy preocupados, no sabíamos que podria pasarte - comentó Tracey al acercarse un poco y darle la mano para que se levante  
- ¿estás bien Nevilia? - se oyó de Andrew, quien se detiene frente a ella mientras extiende su brazo  
- si, eso creo… - respondió la chica un poco confusa al tomar su mano y levantarse por completo, sacudiendo su abrigo de la nieve que lo cubría  
- ¡me alegra que continúes aquí Nevi! - exclama Anestia con rotunda emoción al darle un fuerte abrazo  
- mmm, soy yo… ¿O ya no estas fría? - preguntó con interés el chico de pañoleta roja al notar su piel de otro color  
- es verdad… Tu cara yo no es tan fría como antes - comenta Anestia al tocar su rostro con ambas manos  
- a decir verdad, este abrigo me está dando mucho calor - dijo Nevilia con amabilidad al sonreírle y afirmar lo que ellos piensan  
- ¿pero qué fue lo que ocurrió? - les preguntó Misty al mostrar interés y ver que Ash y Nevilia están bien  
- no lo sé, sólo recuerdo que estaba siendo electrocutada o algo así - respondió Nevilia al mostrarse confusa  
- en verdad, no sabemos que fue lo que ocurrió… - también Ash está confuso por aquel hecho  
- pika pi  
- pero eso no importa, me alegra no haber vuelto al pasado ya que aquí están las personas que más quiero… - dijo la chica al ver detenidamente a Andrew y Anestia – y las que siempre están a mi lado – volteó con Dragonair, el cual se muestra feliz  
- Nevilia… - nombra el profesor Oak al acercarse con Gary, el Equipo Rocket y otro sujeto - aquí hay alguien que desea hablar contigo  
- hola…, hermanita - saludó un alto chico de cabello corto castaño y con gafas circulares  
- ¿her… hermano? - preguntó la chica con asombro y con una voz seca y sin aliento  
- ¡hermana, al fin te encuentro! - exclama con alegria el chico al caminar y abrazarla con fuerza - todo este tiempo he estado muy preocupado por ti  
- ¡eso es mentira! - grita molesta la chica de cabello dorado al empujarlo - ¡hace diez años tú querías dejarme en el orfanato e irte a Johto a estudiar! ¡Me querías abandonar, te escuche hablar con la directora!  
- ¿qué?, creo que malinterpretaste todo o no terminaste de escuchar… - comenta el chico algo serio y extrañado por su comportamiento - en realidad, te quería llevar conmigo….

Flash back  
- desde que confirmaron que eran tus padres, tu hermana ha estado muy desecha, ¿en verdad piensas dejarla sola?, eres su única familia y…  
- con todo respeto señorita, pero creo que es mi decisión y su trabajo es cuidar a niños sin hogar, yo tampoco lo tengo pero no puedo hacerme responsable por mi hermana, quizás vuelva por ella cuando tenga un hogar y un mejor estado económico - interrumpió el chico con seriedad al verla completamente a los ojos  
- espera un momento, ahora que recuerdo en la ciudad que mencionaste hay un instituto para niños sin hogar y, espera un segundo - comentó aquella mujer al buscar algo entre unos papeles al recordar algo  
- ¿qué sucede?...  
- ¡aquí esta!, toma… - aquella mujer le entrega un folleto con varias imágenes e información - en esa ciudad hay un buen sitio en donde cuidan a niños huérfanos que aún tienen familia con la cual contar, pueden estudiar y tener una vida normal en aquel sitio, además tu hermana podria quedarse mientras tu estudias, estarían en la misma ciudad y yo puedo hacer algunas llamadas para que no haya cobros, ¿qué opinas?  
- ¡me parece una grandiosa idea!, pero creo que mi hermana debe decidir también, ya que aquí es donde nació además de que, tiene buenos recuerdos en este lugar - comenta el chico con entusiasmo y felicidad  
- en ese caso vamos a preguntarle - propone aquella mujer al levantarse con una sonrisa  
Fin del Flash back

- y eso fue lo que pasó, pero cuando fuimos a tu habitación habías huido y desde entonces te he estado buscando como loco, me tenias muy preocupado, siempre pensaba que algo malo podria ocurrirte - concluyó el chico con seriedad al ver los brillosos ojos de su hermana  
- ¿cómo me encontraste?... - preguntó una decepcionada Nevilia, pero de sí misma  
- cuando vi que eras parte del 3-DO te reconocí de inmediato y hace unos días vine aquí a Pueblo Paleta, en parte me alegro que esto haya ocurrido, por que te encontré - respondió con sensibilidad aquel chico  
- todo este tiempo, creí que no te importaba… pero me doy cuenta que no es así, que tonta fui… ¡lo siento hermano! - exclamó con tristeza al abrazarlo con fuerza acomodando su cabeza en sus hombros, soltando algunas lagrimas mientras siente el apoyo y cariño de su hermano que no pensaba dejarla, mientras que los demás los miran con sensibilidad y comprendiendo su estado  
- es la historia más triste que he oidó en toda mi vida - dice Jessie al llorar junto con James mientras se talla los ojos con un pañuelo blanco  
- ¿eh? ¿Aún siguen aquí? - preguntó de forma irónica Gary al voltear y ver al trío  
- Jessie, creo que debemos irnos… - le susurró en el oído James  
- es verdad, jaja saben creo que nos llaman por… allá - señaló Jessie algo disimulada hacia una dirección aleatoria y cuando algunos voltearon hacia aquella dirección el Equipo Rocket corrió apresuradamente  
- ¡el Equipo Rocket les desea una feliz navidad! - exclamaron los tres al correr y desaparecer de aquel sitio  
- …, chiflados - mencionó Gary un poco apático al verlos irse y perderse en aquel sitio  
- bueno, al menos todo se solucionó - afirma con alegría May al notar la tranquilidad que ahora se encuentra  
- si, gracias Ash… - dice Nevilia al soltar a su hermano y comenzar a tallarse los ojos y rostro, secando sus lagrimas mientras Dragonair se coloca a un lado de ella - todo esto fue gracias a ti, tus palabras me ayudaron a abrirme y, en parte tu padre me ayudó también, se los agradezco a ambos  
- ¿acaso dijo tu padre? - preguntaron con asombro Misty, May y Brock  
- ¿conociste a Land? ¿Cuándo? ¿El está bien? - cuestiono con amabilidad y alegria Delia al verse interesada  
- si señora, lo conocí hace 10 años, el fue mi tutor pokémon y a decir verdad no lo he vuelto a ver, pero supongo que debe estar bien - respondió con cortesía Nevilia al mostrarse más alegre  
- Land… - nombró Delia con anhelo  
- ¿el padre de Ash fue tu tutor? Entonces debe ser un gran entrenador en estos momentos - insinuó Oak impresionado por aquel breve relato  
- es mi padre, obvio debe serlo - comentó algo irónico Ash al sonreír  
- ¡grroooor! - gritó Dialga un poco enfadado  
- ¡¿ah?!

Nevilia y compañía voltean hacia atrás y se sorprenden al ver de nuevo a los pokémon legendarios. Dialga, Raikou, Entei, Suicune y Celebi se hacen presentes de nuevo, los perros están parados firmemente sobre la nieve observando detenidamente a Nevilia, al igual que Celebi y Dialga, estos dos volando sobre los canes y el último con su diamante totalmente reparado. La chica de cabello dorado y abrigo negro se acerca junto con Dragonair lentamente con un rostro seria y un alma repentina.

- Suicune, Raikou, Entei, Dialga y Celebi… - nombró la chica a cada uno viéndolos a los ojos directamente para luego dar un suspiro y hablar - lamento mucho la situación en la que los involucre, mis deseos de volver al pasado me volvieron otra y no pude ver que ustedes sufrían por mis actos, la verdad lo siento mucho, mis intenciones no eran lastimarlos, yo sólo… quería recuperar mi vida, pero ahora me doy cuenta que mi vida es ésta y que mi familia está aquí conmigo, en mis recuerdos y corazón…  
- te comprendemos Nevilia - responde Entei con una gruesa voz y seriedad, sorprendiendo a más de uno  
- no estamos contento por los actos que has causado, pero comprendemos que un humano destrozado es capaz de todo por conseguir lo que quiere y recuperar la felicidad - aseguró Raikou al mostrarse distante  
- sin embargo lo has conseguido y te has dado cuenta de que tu vida es ahora y no antes - continúo Suicune con una dulce voz mostrándose amable  
- te perdonamos por todo lo que has ocasionado Nevilia, nosotros los pokémon lo que más queremos es bienestar aunque en ocasiones nosotros mismos también creamos el caos, tus intenciones eran buenas pero no mediste las consecuencias… Nevilia, eres una gran entrenadora y veo en tú futuro, una buena vida, grandes retos y una felicidad permanente - dijo Dialga con certeza al mostrar un brillo que le da calidez a la chica  
- gracias… y de nueva cuenta lo siento, prometo que no volverá a pasar - asegura la chica al dar su leal palabra a los pokémon legendarios  
- lo sabemos… y ahora, disfruta la vida, se que tus padres estarán orgullosos de ti a pesar de lo que hagas, siempre mantenlos contigo y jamás morirán, recuerda eso Nevilia - comentó Dialga con amabilidad, para luego brillar intensamente y desaparecer ante los ojos de los demás al igual que los otros pokémon que se marchan con rapidez, para así restaurar el caos que se ha creado  
- hermana, ¿quieres ir a casa? - preguntó su hermano al acercarse junto con Andrew y Anestia  
- si, quiero volver… - respondió con felicidad la chica al voltear y mostrar por completo su rostro, pues se acomodo el mechón que cubría su cara  
- en ese caso, es momento de dejar este sitio… - sugirió Andrew algo pensativo y sensible  
- esperen… ¿no les gustaría pasar la Navidad con nosotros? - les preguntó Oak cortésmente al acercárseles junto con todos los demás  
- si, prepararé una rica cena, son bienvenidos si ustedes gustan - invita Delia con amabilidad al grupo  
- muchas gracias, pero en verdad no creo que sea necesario… ya les he causado muchos problemas y en verdad creo que deben festejar esta fecha entre ustedes, agradezco su invitación pero, prefiero volver a casa con mi familia - responde Nevilia al mostrarse agradecía con aquellas personas  
- en ese caso, esto es un adiós - afirma May un poco decepcionada  
- yo creo que será un hasta pronto, se que nos volveremos a ver chicas - dice con amabilidad Andrew  
- fue un placer conocerte Andrew, jamás te olvidaremos - se despide la pelirroja al estrechar su mano con la del chico, notándose contenta  
- aunque nos debes un autógrafo, ¡eh! - afirmó de manera burlesca May al recordarle aquel detalle y hacer reír al apuesto chico  
- fue un placer conocerte Anestia, aunque mi dulce corazón no podra olvidarte - aseguró Brock al ponerse rojo y tomar de la mano a la joven  
- jaja, un gusto en conocerte Brock, se que nos veremos de nuevo - Anestia se le acerca un poco y coloca su cara en su rostro, dándole un pequeño beso en la mejilla  
- ¡oh por dios, creo que Santa hizo realidad mi sueño! - exclamo el chico con delirio al sostener con fuerza su chamarra en la zona de su pecho  
- jajaja - ríen algunos al oírle y ver el apenado rostro de Anestia  
- de nuevo les debo todo a ustedes dos, Ash, Pikachu… les deseo lo mejor a ambos, en verdad tienen mucho que dar y estoy segura que algún día te convertirás en un gran entrenador pokémon, no mejor que yo claro está - comentó de forma burlesca Nevilia al guiñarle el ojo  
- ¡eso lo veremos! - exclama con emoción el chico  
- ¡pika pika pi!  
- espero que cuando te vuelva a ver podamos tener una buena batalla pokémon, estoy seguro que mejoraras y… a decir verdad, te pareces a tu padre, tienes el mismo espíritu luchador y justiciero que él, estoy segura de que serás como él muy pronto - afirma la chica al notar el parecido del chico y ver su gran llama de victoria a través de sus ojos  
- muchas gracias, espero que tú también mejores y si mi padre te enseño lo que sabes, se que podremos ser los mejores entrenadores pokémon - continua y agradece el chico al levantar su brazo  
- dalo por hecho - Nevilia estrecha su mano con la del chico y ambos se ven a los ojos, ya que aunque no lo crean, son buenos entrenadores  
- les deseamos una feliz navidad y un prospero año nuevo, en verdad deseamos que se la pasen muy bien y que sus sueños se vuelvan realidad - les desea Oak con amabilidad  
- lo mismo les deseamos a ustedes, que tengan una feliz navidad y lamento todos los problemas que les ocasione, se que nos volveremos a ver y por eso, hasta siempre…

Nevilia se despide con gratitud de aquellas personas, todos se despiden deseándose una feliz navidad y buenos días por venir, las cosas parecen que se pondrán mejor y que todo ha vuelto a la normalidad. Anestia, Andrew, Nevilia, su hermano y Dragonair se marchan de aquel sitio. Algo que no se menciono es que la casa en donde vivían aquellos personajes fue destruida por el poder de Dialga en cuanto apareció y que justo ahí creó que templo del tiempo, pero cuando todo terminó la casa volvió a la normalidad y ahora parece que la dejarán.  
Ash y compañía caminan para ir al laboratorio del profesor y festejar aquella nochebuena en aquel sitio con una hermosa cena, pero el chico se detiene con su Pikachu sobre su hombro; los demás caminan pero al ver que el chico se detuvo se detienen también y lo ven con seriedad, pero Ash voltea y corre hacia donde va Nevilia.

- ¿a dónde vas Ash? - preguntó con interés Tracey  
- ¡Nevilia espera un segundo! - grita el chico al correr más para llegar, pues ya se habían distanciado mucho, sin embargo la chica logró oírlo y se detiene, volteando por completo  
- Ash… - nombró la joven de ojos verdes al ver como se detiene frente a ella  
- Nevilia, quiero pedirte un favor…  
- ¿cuál? - preguntó con curiosidad la joven al verlo extrañada  
- cuando vuelvas a ver a mi padre, lo saludas de mi parte y dile que lo extraño mucho - respondió el chico al notarse ilusionado y con un rostro de satisfacción  
- entendido Ash, se lo diré en cuanto lo vuelva a ver y también le diré, que eres un buen entrenador como él, y que Pikachu es igual de fuerte que el suyo - acepta la chica el favor de Ash con un tono dulce  
- gracias… ¡ah!, también dile…, que estoy muy orgulloso de él - dijo con sentimiento Ash y con un gran brillo en sus ojos, viendo una sonrisa por parte de Nevilia, pues fueron las palabras que ella misma le dijo a Land en aquel entonces

La noche continúa en Pueblo Paleta, todo ha regresado a la normalidad y las cosas parecen haber mejorado en ese pequeño transcurso de tiempo. Nevilia al fin ha encontrado la razón de seguir viviendo en esa época del tiempo, su problema con su hermano se solucionó y a pesar de que no pudo recuperar a sus padres, sabrá que estarán vivos en su corazón y mientras tenga amigos como Dragonair, Andrew y Anestia, nunca estará sola.  
En cuanto a Ash, él y los demás están en la sala del laboratorio esperando la cena que Delia Ketchum y Brock han estado preparando, mientras que Oak, Gary y Tracey ven las últimas noticias por el televisor.

- de forma increíble, los problemas climáticos de Johto se han reducido al igual que los de Kanto y Hoenn, si esto sigue a esa velocidad es probable que para mañana tengamos unos hermosos días para festejar la Navidad y los días por venir, de parte de todo nuestro programa les deseamos una Feliz Navidad y… - el televisor de nuevo se apaga por parte de Oak, quien lo apagó con el control remoto  
- bueno, entonces ya todo volverá a la normalidad - comenta con alegria Tracey  
- eso parece, aunque… hay que admitir que esto fue muy interesante de ver - dijo Oak en tono irónico pero honesto  
- tiene razón, además creo que alguien recibió un regalo por adelantado - insinuó Gary al voltear hacia un rincón de aquella habitación, en donde está Ash observando el oscuro cielo de diciembre  
- pi pika?  
- aunque no tuve tiempo de vivir con mi padre, al menos se que está haciendo cosas buenas, ayudando a los que lo necesitan y dando lo mejor de si… - se dice Ash con halago e ilusión al saber un poco más sobre su padre  
- Ash… ¿te encuentras bien? - preguntó una pelirroja que se acerca tranquilamente hacia aquella gran ventana  
- si Misty… sólo, disfruto del ambiente - respondió Ash al subir un poco su gorra y sonreír, mostrando sus brillantes ojos negros  
- estoy segura que tu padre está tan orgulloso de ti como tú de él, algún día lo veras, tenlo por seguro - dijo la chica para darle algo de ánimos  
- lo se Misty, pero por ahora así estoy bien… él tiene su vida haya fuera y yo, la tengo en donde vaya, ojala y en algún momento nos encontremos - sentenció Ash con alegria al ver el apoyo y comprensión de sus amigos  
- ¡chicos, la cena ya está lista! - exclamó Delia con felicidad al darles el tan esperado aviso  
- ¡y la mesa también! - replicó May al colorar el ultimo arreglo navideño, el cual es un muñeco de nieve con forma de Pikachu  
- ¿vamos a comer Pikachu? - preguntó con amabilidad Ash al ver a su reluciente compañero sobre su hombro  
- creo que debemos empezar, o sino Ash se acabará todo - comenta de forma burlesca Gary al levantarse de aquel sillón y dispuesto a ir al comedor  
- ¡oye, no soy tan tragón! - le respondió algo molesto el chico pero con forma de juego  
- a decir verdad, ni un millón de Snorlax se comparan con tu estomago Ash, jaja - comentó la pelirroja con ironía al reír y correr un poco  
- ¡ustedes dos me las pagaran! - gritó el chico al sonreír un poco e ir contra aquellos dos  
- ¡pika pika!

Gary y Misty corren apresuradamente para evitar a Ash, quien se acerca contento junto a su Pikachu mientras Tracey y Oak sonríen y se disponen a ir al comedor junto con los demás. Una hermosa velada se hará presente y las cosas se están mejorando para cada persona, por lo que todos tendrán una hermosa y feliz navidad. Nevilia aprendió la lección de sus actos y ahora está dispuesta a vivir una nueva vida con sus amigos y su ya reencontrado hermano, estando agradecida enormemente con Ash y sus amigos, pero más con su padre, Land Ketchum, quien le enseñó lo necesario para decidir qué es lo que está bien y lo que no. Sin duda el hecho de saber que tu padre ayuda a otros y que sigue pensando en ti es el mejor regalo que se puede recibir, eso lo tendrá en mente Ash, un joven entrenador que ha recorrido un largo camino para alcanzar el triunfo, y aunque no lo crean, aún tiene mucho que dar.

**_-FIN-_**


End file.
